


Happy Birthday, Mr. President 生日快乐，总统先生

by OneBridgeX



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Charles Being Concerned, Charles Getting Uncomfortable, Charles Is a Big Dorkface, Charles Xavier has a Ph.D in Adorable, Depression, Erik Logic Is The Best Logic, Erik has Issues, Erik is Crushing Harder than a 12-year Old Girl, Erik is a Sweetheart, Erik is not a Happy Bunny, Erik what are you doing, Falling In Love, Flirting, Fluff, Happy Ending, Honestly Charles What Are You Thinking, M/M, Mutant Politics, Poor Charles, an assassination attempt, charles is a cinnamon roll, charles is also crushing harder than a 12-year old girl, dadneto, erik is a president, misunderstanding duh, suppresants, wearing a suppressor
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2019-10-25 05:24:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 33,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17718884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneBridgeX/pseuds/OneBridgeX
Summary: Erik是第一任变种人总统，同时也是个不折不扣的分离主义者。Charles是变种人人权分子兼融合主义者。后者想要让总统明白，他的“人类与变种人无法和平共处”观点完全大错特错。然而，这个关于变种人政治的辩论过程进行得很艰辛，因为总统真是太见鬼的有吸引力了！





	1. 我们可以和平共处......对吗？

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Happy Birthday, Mr. President](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7704226) by [Penguina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penguina/pseuds/Penguina). 



白宫！

Charles不太确定他在做梦，还是这些事情确实在发生。他正准备进入白宫，与他们国家第一任变种人总统会面，试图说服他不要毁了这个国家。小菜一碟。

“我不太确定这是个好主意。”Charles朝Moira皱眉道。

她礼貌地对面前的警卫员微笑了一下，拉着Charles的手肘走到一旁。

“Charles，我们已经讨论过了，”她说着，降低音量不让其他人听见，“你是我们的代表人物！你可以的！”

“我知道我做得到，但我就是——”他咬了咬唇，有且抱歉地看着她，“他和我......我们之间相差太大了。我不觉得自己可以跟他坐在同一个房间里，却不跟他讲他是个怎样的白痴！我甚至没有给他投选票！”

Moira翻了个白眼。“好吧，但你现在必须跟他交谈了，这是唯一可以通过这项法令的途径。”

“而且我也说不动他。他太顽固了。”

“你也是啊，这就是为什么我们选你到这里来。”她毫无波澜地说道。“现在，拜托，不要再浪费更多时间了。你已经成为了我们的说客，Charles，无路可退。”

Charles深吸了一口气后，点了点头。“是的。抱歉。那我们就......我们。”

她快速地冲他笑了一下，又把他拉回到警卫员面前。他们还需要给Charles戴上一个抑制器。  
~*~

“您与副总统的会面已经重新改期了，总统先生。”永远都很高效的助理Emma Frost说道。两人一同从总统办公室走向会议室。

“这倒是个好消息。”Erik有些愉快地说着。他挺喜欢自己的副总统的，但这个男人不间断地向Erik提出一段婚姻会给他带来怎样的公众效应，这就有点恼人了。Erik在近期没有任何再次结婚的打算。他踏入过婚姻的殿堂，但他的妻子在之后因癌症去世，给他留下了一个需要照顾的小男孩，这就是Erik知道的所有关于婚姻的事情。不了谢谢。他更愿意专注于自己的工作、政坛、国家还有他15岁的儿子。

“但晚些时候他有可能要跟您通一次话。”Emma迅速地打破了他的好心情。

Erik忍住叹气的冲动。“好吧，”他说，“那我现在要跟谁见面？”

“Moira McTaggart。”

Erik皱了皱眉。

“Moira McTaggart？那个融合主义说客？”

“哦，她啊。”Erik知道她，那个一直对Erik进行屁话连天的评论的女人。哦，等等，这描述了所有的反对派。“她现在想要干什么？”他问道。

“她来这里谈论一些关于混合婚姻制度的问题。”

“又来一次！”Erik翻了个白眼。

“恐怕确实是又来一次，”Emma回答道。“但这个会谈不公开。她也带来了一位同行的Charles Xavier，他是——”

“是，我知道他是谁。”Erik打断道，吞咽了一口，“我读过他写的东西，这家伙讨厌我。这个上午将变得很艰难。”

“现在还来得及让其他人过去跟他们谈，就说您有紧急事件。”这一半是陈述句，一半是问句。

“不，”Erik摇了摇头，“我不躲藏，Emma。你跟我共事这么多年了，我相信你已经足够了解我了。我不躲藏。”

Emma点了点头，扬起一个微笑。“你不躲藏。”她重复道，带他走进会议室。  
~*~

那种感觉很诡异，而且极不愉快。抑制器总是这样。那根细小的金属针插入他的太阳穴，彻底阻挡住他的心灵感应能力的同时让他很不适。更不用提他眼前正在上演的恐怖秀！现在他完全无法感知人们的思想，任何模糊的想法都不见了，他周围的每个人都像是没有思维的行尸走肉一般。但规矩就是规矩。心灵感应者在与总统见面时都需要佩戴抑制器，这有效地防范了发疯的心灵感应者企图脑控总统左右重大事件的决策的阴谋。

就像混合婚姻这样的重大事件。

通过混合婚姻法排在每个融合主义者的日程表第一行上，它是不仅在这个社会、更是在全球范围内都极有争议的一个话题。直到现在，法律都不允许变种人与人类正式结婚。现在变种人和人类情侣缓了一口气，因为他们不会再受到迫害。这听起来不像是21世纪会出现的滑稽争议问题，但它确实存在。人类与变种人的混合婚姻不被法律认可。这是一种不公正的决策，侵犯了基本人权，当然了，它很傻！但这仍然是法律。这就是Charles需要反抗的对象！直到人类与变种人可以随心所欲地与自己想要结婚的人结婚，社会层面上的融合才能真正的实现。Charles指望着Lehnsherr总统能把这看成是对变种人权利的侵犯，而不是融合主义者的目标，这样他们的运动才能得到他的支持。如果Lehnsherr最终支持混合婚姻法，那么更多的选票都会跟随而来。

说服Lehnsherr永远不是什么简单的任务，Charles一清二楚。但他不会因为一点挫折而退缩。他亢奋地走进会议室，等了大约15分钟，变得有些不耐烦了，总统才终于出现。Charles吞咽了一下。见鬼！亲眼见到总统才发现他辣的要命。  
~*~

但他走进房间时，他第一时间就看到了一双蓝宝石似的眼睛。那双巨大的蓝眼睛字面意义上的把他钉在原地，让他不得不放慢脚步盯着它们看了一会儿。

“总统先生，请允许我向您介绍我的朋友兼同事，Charles Xavier。”Moira向他列举Charles的功绩的声音在他耳中变得遥远。就好像他先前不知道Charles的成就一样！就跟他向Emma说的——他真的读了很多Charles Xavier写的东西。他很清楚这个男人是谁......只是不知道与他真正面对面相处时会变得这么......令人分神。

“我的荣幸，总统先生。”Charles说着，伸出一只手。

Erik跟他摇了摇手——与其说是大脑，这更像是肌肉记忆让他这么做的。然后他想起来要回答“也是我的荣幸，”终于将眼神从那双眼睛上移开，坐到自己的座位上。当所有人分散在桌子两侧的时候，他终于有短暂的时间从突如其来的吸引力中恢复一下。

“所以，我听闻您这次前来是为了让我对婚姻改观的，Xavier先生。”他说。在他自己看来，这话语中多了几分玩味和调情。但也许这只是他想象出来的，也许他和往常一样，只是在用自己的魅力赢得对方的支持。Charles舔了舔下嘴唇——令人分神！——简短的停顿了一下，回答道：“这就是我的目标，没错。”

“很多人尝试了，没有人成功。”Erik继续道，又轻笑了几声，“除了我的妻子以外，我想。”

Charles皱了皱眉，无法对这种微妙的调情暗号应对自如，不太确定事情的发展方向或是自己该怎么回应。就像是佩戴上抑制器之后，这个可爱的读心者就完全无法识别最为简单的社交线索了。Erik情不自禁地开始思考Xavier缺乏社交技巧的尴尬样是多么的可爱。他同时也非常庆幸Charles按照规定必须在与总统会面时佩戴抑制器，不然如果他能读取Erik现在的想法的话，这个会议会变得非常让人不自在。

“走神了吗，Xavier先生？”Erik露出了一个势在必得的微笑——也是那个为他赢得大选的微笑——等待着Charles的回应。

在背景中的Moira McTaggart看起来万分迷茫，但Erik完全没心思考虑她。

“我不来这里做白日梦，我是来做出实际改变的。”Xavier终于说到，而Erik察觉到这个男人的神态变化了一下，看起来无比坚定，就好像他刚刚穿戴上一副铠甲——一副说客的面具，无疑这样。在会议刚开始的短短时间内，Erik瞥到了Charles Xavier作为普通人的样子，现在他工作模式全开，同样吸引人。

“好吧，我肯定不会阻止您做出尝试的，”Erik说道，“但我必须预警一下，我这人在那些我认定是对的事上非常死脑筋。”

“如果真是这样的话，那我算是走运，因为在混合婚姻这个问题上您是错的。”狡猾！“而今天我就是想让您明白这一点。”

Erik笑了笑。“那好，让我信服吧。”

Charles遵从了。“首先，我相信您和其他分离主义者一样，都在以一种完全错误的眼光审视这个问题。”他开始道，“我怀疑这是因为融合主义者将这件事当成首要任务，所以你们感觉有责任去反对它——这就是分离主义者的惯有作风。但，”那双蓝宝石眼睛因为所谈论的话题而变得激动，樱桃色的双唇和泛红的脸颊都暗示着Xavier对于他工作的热情。这让Erik想起了自己，即使他们的观点完全相反。他们两人就像同一个硬币的正反面——相悖，但仍然紧密地贴合着。他忽略掉这些想法，重新专注在Charles的语句上。“......这不是什么用来将变种人和人类融合在一起的策略——而即使它达到了这个目的也无伤大雅。更多的，它让变种人平等地与人类一起站在这个社会中——前不久它还在被人类主导着，这不也是您在争取的东西吗？变种人人权？”

事实上，Erik更倾向于变种至上的观念，但他不会把它讲出来的。这听起来太极端，很有可能会让他在一个变种人和人类一样多的国家的大选中败下阵来。而且他并不是讨厌人类，他只是相信变种人是进化的下一阶段——人类早晚会灭绝，留下所有的变种人。这是生物基因，不是偏见歧视。另一方面，人类在过去的世纪中一直歧视、打压变种人，而Erik需要永久性地终止这一切。直到现在他已经赢得了足够的选票成为了第一任变种人总统——多数变种人支持他是因为他了解他们的艰辛，知道他们经历的一切；而支持他的人类通常想让社会变得接纳和容忍，也同时希望变种人能离他们的生活越远越好。

Erik不能责怪他们。他了解如果他们要共存，人类和变种人都需要自己的空间。如果一方堵住了另一方的路，他们就永远无法习惯对方。这很简单也很有逻辑，为什么Charles作为一个明显天资卓越的人不能理解这一点呢？

底线就是变种人和人类永远都无法和平共处，所以Erik为什么要浪费时间和精力通过一条本质上来说毫无关联的法律？他是来做出实际改变的，不是过来忍受的融合主义天真烂漫白日梦的！

当他试图为Charles理清思路时，那个男人真实地被气到原地爆炸。

“您在开玩笑吧！”他说，“混合婚姻法绝对有很大关联！跟自己选择的无论是谁的人结婚是最为基本的人权！您怎么能否认掉变种人的这项自由？”

“我没有否认掉变种人的自由，Xavier先生，但我不打算在混合婚姻上浪费太多时间，毕竟有更为迫切的问题要解决。又或是说您宁愿让我忽略掉变种人司法系统、同工同酬、警方暴力的问题——只是随便列举了几项。我真心希望您能够重新审视一下事情的优先顺序，Xavier先生。”

“我没有宣称这几项问题不重要，恰好相反，他们十分重要。”Charles决心满满地说道，“但这不代表您不能同时兼顾其他事情。现在正是通过混合婚姻法的绝佳时期，不要浪费任何机会。”

Erik太沉浸于他们的辩驳，以至于他差点都没有意识到现在已经临近日落，会议在很久之前就该结束了。他告诉Emma推迟剩余的所有事项，而后者和Moira看起来都非常迷惑，搞不懂为什么Erik和Charles的辩论变得如此激烈。他无法停止。他需要证明自己是对的，需要让Charles意识到这一点。

“您没有意识到问题所在，对吧？如果变种人和人类之间可以通婚了，那么所有人就会开始认为我们可以和平共处，融合在一起。”他摇了摇头，“这不会发生的Charles！不现实！我们只会再次受到伤害。这就像是抛弃掉我们——作为更为进化的那一方——在过去的几十年内赢得的所有成就。”

“您和您的分离主义思想都扯得太远了，”Charles抿紧了嘴唇，“您以中立的态度登场赢得大选，但现在您只是在离初衷渐行渐远。这些话听起来已经变得有点极端了。”

“极端？！”Erik重申道，“我哪里极端了？我所做的一切都是为了我的变种兄弟姐妹们，为了让他们能在世界上找到一块可以生活的地方。同时我也在为人类提供他们需要的安全感，让他们知道他们不会被危险的变种人伤害。我已经做到最好，让双方都满意，维持这个稳态，让他们之间都保持距离这样他们就不会再次互相残杀！”

“保持距离不会解决问题的！”Charles坚持道，“只有在和平和接纳的环境中我们才能拥有一个幸福美好的世界！”

“美好？我们还在讨论法律吗？还是说话题已经转向极乐园了？我不是来创造美好世界的，我是来确保世界安全稳定的。因为即使我们跟随着你的方针，所有人开始献花拥抱，世界仍然不会变得更好！当一个变种人无意间错用了自己的能力，即使他无法自控即使这是无心之举，你知道会发生什么吗？”

“人类和变种人需要受到这方面的教育，而不是被强行间隔开来。”Charles恼怒地呼出了一口气。

“你知道会发生什么吗，Charles？”Erik坚持道，眼睛紧紧地盯着他。

Charles抿紧了嘴，眉头紧皱。他不是个白痴，他自己清楚。Erik感觉自己赢了。

“没错，”总统先生点了点头。“他们会对我们再次反目成仇，毫无疑问。没有人会关心这是一个13岁小男孩刚刚发现自己会发射火球，没有人会在乎他是不是受到了威胁所以无法控制能力。没有人类会在乎！他们会惊吓过度没有精力去关心这些。然后所有努力，你的所有布道全都会付诸东流，我的朋友。他们会害怕我们，这已经被写进基因里了。”他短暂地停顿了一下，好像想让自己的观点被对方吸收。随即他更加镇定地说道：“我不反对人类，Xavier先生。但我不愚蠢。我明白人类必须要有安全感才会不去招惹变种人，为了实现这点我们必须分离变种人的交通工具，分离变种人的学校，分离——”

“......世界？”Charles讽刺地补充道，“这是你的下一个目标吗，Lehnsherr先生？一个变种人的世界和一个人类的世界？您不明白我们只有一个星球吗？这代表着我们需要去学习如何共享它。”

Erik叹了一口气，短暂地闭上了眼睛。“好吧，”他说，“我猜我们都无法改变对方的观点。”

“确实。但我仍然希望您能三思，尝试用我的角度看问题。”

“Charles......拜托。”Moira小声说道，轻轻点了点他的手，抚了一下自己的头发。

“我为什么会想去那么做？”Erik脱口而出。这漫长的一天、压力过大的一个月、与Charles争论——而不是做些其他什么事——的挫败感终于击倒了他。

这句话足够让Charles重整旗鼓开启另一轮争辩了。“为什么？你在问我为什么你需要那么做？”他难以置信地笑出声。Moira轻轻地扯了扯他的袖子，提醒他淡定一点，但被后者忽略了。“那好，其中一个原因是你应当仔细琢磨每一件重大事项然后考虑每一种观点！但让我用每一个政客都能理解的方式跟你解释：你会失去选票！是的！很多选票！因为如果你走出去告诉这个国家你禁止他们跟想结婚的人他妈的结婚，他们不会容忍的！他们不会单纯地为了你漂亮的屁股给你投票！”

Moira倒吸了一口气。Emma扬起一侧的眉毛。Erik傻乎乎地朝Charles眨着眼，用尽所有自控力没有脸红或者（像个热恋中的女高中生一样）问他“你觉得我的屁股很漂亮？”Charles立刻咬住了下唇。

很长一段时间的沉默。就好像一道闪电劈中了这个房间，把所有人都雷到休克。

“漂——漂亮的脸......我是说漂亮的脸......”Charles磕磕巴巴地说道，试图掩盖自己的错误。“这是种修辞？......人们不会因为你漂亮的——的脸给你投票。”

但这听起来还是变了意味，完全不像是某种修辞手法，倒像是对Lehnsherr总统面容和资质的观察总结。

几秒种后Moira从椅子上站起来，开始收拾桌子上的文件。

“好吧，感谢您的时间，总统先生，”她说着，而后跟他握手，“我对耽误您如此长的时间而道歉。我希望这没有在任何方面上......emmmm，给您造成不便......”她咳嗽了一声，暗示Charles也跟着离席。

“很高兴与您见面，”Charles脱口而出，几乎立刻跑出了房间，到走廊里等着Moira。

呃，真是意料之外。  
TBC


	2. 我们因命运而重遇......还是说这是特殊服务？

Erik在接下来的三天内努力不去想Charles Xavier，这比想象的要困难多了。

对于Erik来说这更是难上加难，因为他无法跟别人述说自己的感情。在这些年的时光里，Erik已经学会将自己的情感掩盖起来，即使某些时候他真的需要找个人谈谈心。他很擅长这样。但不幸的是，他还没有擅长到能对自己的儿子Peter保密。Peter是为数不多的那么几个不把他当成总统来看的人，而是一如既往地看待他——他还是自己固执的老爸。

“老爸你怎么了？你可以跟我说的。怎么了？怎么了？怎么了？”Peter在一天晚上不停地烦他。

“Peter，拜托停止这样。没有怎么了，我只是有点累。”Erik说道，将文书都放在一旁，腿搭上沙发。

“我了解你累的时候什么样，就像这样。”Peter边说边模仿自己的父亲摆出了一个惊悚的面孔，非常烦人因为它准确无比。“但你现在的表情代表有什么事情出错了，我们两人都知道你该跟我说。所以说吧。”

Erik翻了个白眼，又宠爱地笑了几声。

“Peter，我很抱歉，但这不是什么我可以跟你聊的话题。”他诚实地回答道。

Peter皱眉。“是关于工作的吗？政治？国家机密？”

“不，完全不是，”Erik叹了一口气摇了摇头，“如果是关于工作的的话我现在也不会如此无解。”

“哦。”

Erik又重重地吐出一口气，用手揉了揉疲惫的双眼。

“抱歉，”他说，“我们来玩牌或是看电影或是......你跟你的朋友出去玩吧。”

Peter摇了摇头。他没有朋友，真正的那种。在他成为总统的儿子的那一刻他就失去了最后的朋友们。他可以适应。除此之外，谁会在自己的老爸陷入纠结时还跟假朋友一起出去玩啊？！

“所以......”男孩说道，坐在地毯上仰视着自己的父亲，“你很困惑，又不是关于工作，也不能跟我说......是关于性吗？”

Erik差点被空气噎住。“Peter！”

Peter坏笑着：“确实是性，对吧？”

Erik明显因为这个话题的导向而感到不自在。“这不是——就回卧室吧。到睡觉的时间了！为什么你还没去睡觉？”

Peter被逗乐了。“现在8点15，你以为我多大？五岁？”他大笑着说道。

Erik没有回答。

“你可以跟我说性的事儿的，老爸。懂吗？我是说，你在之前都跟我说过了，就是那个‘谈话’。我们都存活了下来所以还有什么问题嘛？”

“那不一样。我们必须经过那一关。我们不需要经过这个。”Erik说道，用手掌捂住眼睛。

“哦！我完全明白了。这俩不一样，是因为那次是关于我的性生活的。但一旦我开始问你的，你就不理我了。”

Peter很狡猾地利用了自己老爸的内疚感，但没办法，他必须这样让这个对话继续下去。他已经决定好了，无论如何都要让老爸快乐。Peter也许是这个星球上唯一一个知道Erik在丧失妻子之后是多么的绝望、他一生中经过的所有困难、他的一切的人。从Magda去世之后，Peter就尽自己所能照顾着Erik。这是双向的，他们照顾彼此。而现在Peter清楚Erik必须说出来困扰他的这一件事，无论它是什么；如果让他感到愧疚是唯一的让他讲话的办法，那就只能这样了！他准备好了！

“Peter，你知道不是这样的。”Erik叹了一口气。“我不会摆出长辈的架子，你知道的。”

“那就告诉我。又不会太糟。”

“Peter......”

“妈妈去世的时候你跟我说我们拥有彼此，你说我们会无话不谈，这应该对我们两个都适用。如果有什么困扰着你了，就尽管告诉我，对吧？”

Erik犹豫的时间足够长，以至于Peter开始怀疑自己的策略失败了。但前者开始说话了，小声地，就像说悄悄话那样。他的双手还遮住自己的脸，就好像他直视着Peter说话时会感到尴尬一样。

“我——三天前我遇到了这个人......他完全是在对立面。他们请他来讨论混合婚姻法的事，而他就像是我的反面。他对于这个世界的观点，对于这个国家、人类变种人的看法都太过天真了！但他不是个白痴，他知道自己说的全都是在胡扯但他仍旧不放弃这些！”Erik停顿了一下，咬了咬嘴唇又继续道，“然后他的眼睛......好——蓝啊。而他的愚蠢的嘴......反正已经过了一段时间了，你知道......”又叹了一次气。“无论如何，这没什么，真的。就只是他让我感到很挫败，我也一时半伙忘不了他。”

Erik看不到自己儿子的表情，因为自己还在用手遮着脸，但他可以从Peter重新开始说话时的声音中听出爱意。

“如果你喜欢他，你就应该给他打电话。”

“你把这件事说的太简单了。”Erik有些尴尬地笑了笑。

“就是很简单，”Peter回答道，“快打电话。”

Erik摇了摇头。“我不能这样。我是总统。”

“所以？”

“所以它有可能演变成一出绯闻，我不能给他打电话。”

“但你又不仅仅是一个总统呀，你是一个人。人总会在某时某刻有那样的感觉，这很正常。”Peter言简意赅地说道，“你还能怎么办呢？从此颓废下去、一发不振、时时刻刻想起他然后自 慰？”

Erik忍住一个笑。“你不能那样跟我说话。”他的语气中夹杂着窘迫与愉悦。

“哦，我说错什么了吗，总统先生？”Peter笑道。

“他站在对立面，他是个读心者而且很有可能讨厌我。”Erik说着，躲开了这个话题。

“听起来倒像是你躲着他。你确定你喜欢他吗？”

“哦，我很确信这一点......”Erik叹了一口气，又摆出了一副痛苦的表情。

“那就去做。”Peter说道，“至少试一试。”

Erik终于看向了他，眼神中带着一些紧张、担心、喘不过气的感觉。Peter降低语调，握着自己老爸的手。

“离妈妈去世已经六年了，开始向前看是没问题的，真的。”他轻轻地笑道，“变得开心一点，就当是改变。”

Erik在沙发上坐直。“你是对的！我要给他打电话。”

“终于！”Peter咧嘴笑了起来。

“我要约他出去！”Erik宣布道。

“对！像个男子汉一样！”

“他会直接让我滚粗，我就知道！”

父亲和儿子交换了一个眼神，然后同时爆发出一阵大笑。  
~*~ 

Charles非常后悔在三天前与总用会面时白痴的口误，真的。但也没有比“把这件事告诉Raven”那么后悔。

自从她听闻他在总统面前失误地评论了他的屁股，她就开始以各种各样的方式嘲弄他。她最喜欢变成Erik Lehnsherr的样子然后高谈阔论Charles是如何爱他的屁股。见鬼的变形能力！

“停，Raven，”Charles愤怒地说道。

Raven被逗乐了。“得了吧，Charles，你难道不喜欢看到他出现在你身旁吗？”她调戏道，“随时随刻都可以意 淫他的屁股哦？”

“这并不搞笑Raven！我那时就是个白痴！如果这被别人知道了，我的名声怎么办？”

“emmm，人们会发现原来你是个大活人并且拥有正常的生理欲 望？”

“不会！没有人会再严肃看待我因为所有人都会认为我在对总统的屁股做着白日梦！”

“没有人会那么想。所以......”她咧着嘴笑了起来，转过身又在他面前把后方变成了Lehnsherr，“想再欣赏一下他的屁股吗？”

Charles扭过头去，翻了个白眼。“说真的，Raven，这只是你的屁股！我不会看你的屁股！你搞什么鬼？”

她更加猖狂地笑了起来。“我的老哥害羞了——太可爱了！”

“出去。现在。”Charles呻吟道，但只让Raven更加快乐。

“好吧，但只是因为我明天还要工作。”

她变回了自己蓝色的样子，吻了吻他的脸颊。他回以一个笑和一个拥抱。

“明天见，Raven。”他冲她挥了挥手，没有从心爱的沙发椅上站起来。反正她也知道门在哪儿。

“做个关于总统的好梦！”她在关上门前高歌道。Charles没有忘记在她的脑海中送过去一阵怒吼，然后继续听她在大脑中嘲笑他。

他打开电视，但是发现几乎每个频道都在播送关于Erik Lehnsherr的内容，就好像他是世界上唯一一个热点话题。Lehnsherr总统和他上次在澳大利亚的访问。Lehnsherr总统和经济体系。Lehnsherr总统和变种人政治。Lehnsherr总统和他即将在白宫举办的生日聚会......Charles又呻吟了一阵，然后彻底关掉电视。

他的电话响了。

“你好？”

“你好，是Charles Xavier吗？”

“是的......？”

“哦，很好！这里是Erik Lehnsherr。还记得我吗？就是美国的总统？”电话线另一端的人有些尴尬地笑了起来。

Charles翻了个白眼。

“Raven，这太过了。也许在前两次这还有点意思但现在很老套！真的。别这样了。”

“我恐怕我不太理解你的意思。我不是Raven，我是Erik Lehnsherr......”

“如果你是Erik Lehnsherr，我就是英国女王！”

“如果是这样的话，女王陛下，我能安排一下明天与您的接见会吗？”‘Raven’这样问道，还是在用Lehnsherr的声音。烦死了！

“Raven，拜托，停止！”他恳求道。对的，他真的在恳求。“我在成为一个白痴以后已经感觉很糟了，不需要你无时无刻提醒着我，OK？而且没错，我喜欢Lehnsherr的屁股，见鬼的，我喜欢他整个人，但谁不喜欢啊？我会很想摸它，就跟这个国家另外一半人口想的一样！它是个很不错的屁股所以就别提它了！又不是说我评论了他的阴 茎！如果真是那样的话才更羞耻啊。但我没有评论那个，即使——相信我——我也对那个部位很感兴趣！毕竟我是个活生生的人！我有我的需求，而他极有魅力所以不要再批判我了！见到他真人时我三心二意了，可以吗？在所有所有人之中，你应该是最懂我的，但你没有支持我反而在嘲笑我，认真的，这很残酷！”

“什——什——为什么会很残酷？”那个声音听起来很不解。

Charles叹了一口气。“别逼着我说出口啊......”他低声说道。

“说什么？”

“因为我想直接站在他面前跟他说：‘嘿，我喜欢你。我想跟你上 床。我想更加深入地认识你。我想看看我们的关系可以发展到哪一步因为我很确信我们会很合拍，你和我。’然后我希望他说Yes。但我不会这么做、这也永远不会发生，所以就停止提起它，让我的生活继续好吗。”

“为什么不会发生？”

“为什么！？因为他是见鬼的总统！”

短暂的沉默。Charles还以为自己成功说服了Raven不要再用这个不合适的玩笑戏弄他了，然后她又开始用Lehnsherr的声音开始说话。

“Charles？帮我个忙，我要挂上电话了，在这之后请给这个号码打电话。你会跟我的助理Emma Frost谈话——也许你还记得她，三天前？无论如何，她会安排一辆车，明天11点接你到白宫这里。我希望当她告诉你她是谁的时候，你能相信她。明天见。”

在Charles可以回答之前，‘Raven’挂断了电话。

“Emmmmm......”Charles吞咽了一口，眨着眼睛。很长一段时间后，他拨打了那个号码。它响了一会儿然后......

“您好，这里是Emma Frost，总统的个人助理。我可以帮到您什么吗？”

Raven不知道Emma Frost。Raven不可能把自己变成她。她甚至不知道Emma Frost的声音是怎样的。见鬼！

“你好？我是Charles Xavier......？我打过来为了......”

“哦是的，总统跟我说过这个。”Emma打断了他，快速重复了一遍他的地址。“这个地址正确吗？”

“呃，是的。是的，没错......”Charles迷惑地回应道。

“明天上午11点会有一辆车来接您。请不要迟到，总统的时间表比较紧。祝您生活愉快！”

这种事怎么又他妈的发生了！  
~*~

Erik正坐在白宫比较隐私的房间中的沙发上，一只手穿过头发。

“约会好难啊......”他叹了一口气，挂上了电话。  
~*~

这种事他妈的绝对没有发生！好吧，这种事他妈的发生了。

他立刻打电话给Raven核查刚才的电话到底是不是她打过来的，而这把这个笑话带到了新的层次。她发誓不是她干的。见鬼！遮蔽三天前那次更糟了！Charles羞愧得要自尽，他很有可能就这么干了，如果不是他比较好奇为什么总统明天要找他谈话。也许Lehnsherr重新考虑了一下混合婚姻的问题？又也许Charles刚刚搞砸了所有事情，再次把自己变成了一个白痴。

上午11点整，一个名叫Logan的特勤局特工接上Charles抵达白宫。他们在那里又给他戴上了抑制器，他又忍受了一次这个烦透了的流程，然后他被带到总统办公室等待Lehnsherr总统的接见。Charles打了个寒颤。在他不仅一次——而是两次——智商掉线后他还与什么颜面见这个男人！？

当Charles进入总统办公室时，他看到总统正随意地坐在桌前读着一些文件。这很......奇怪。Charles还以为他们的会面要更加正式，但鉴于他们短暂且影响很不好的见面历史，“正式”大概已经正式退出讨论范围了。他正站在总统办公室里，而他感觉自己是过来与总统喝茶的，小菜一碟。真·小菜一碟。

“Xavier先生，你来了。”总统说着，从桌子上撑起来。他把文书都放在一旁，伸出右手来与他握手。“是我本人，顺便说一下。我不是个仿冒者，相信我。”

他的语调中带有一些幽默的情绪，但Charles仍然感到尴尬，所以只能尴尬又不失礼貌地微笑着。他握住Lehnsherr的手。“总统先生，我对我说出来的所有东西表示抱歉......我不应该提起你的......后方......”

“我似乎清楚地记得，你也提起了我的正面。”Erik说道，似乎毫不在意Charles的窘迫。

“......我有吗？啊是的，是的，我提到了......”他抱歉地做了个鬼脸。“我不是变态，对天发誓！”

“哦不，当然不是。”总统装出一副严肃的样子，眯起眼睛好像在努力回忆着什么。“毕竟你是个活人，你有自己的需求。”

妈的，他正当着Charles的面引用Charles的原话。

“好吧......”Charles抿紧嘴唇，感觉糟透了。这破事什么时候能结束！？

Lehnsherr等了一会儿，盯着Charles的同事露出了他似笑非笑的表情，然后退了几步回到了他的书桌处，再次开口道：

“我想你大概在猜我今天为什么要邀请你过来？”

Charles肯定地点了点头。

“好吧，很简单，真的。我在想我能不能跟你约会？”

Charles眨了眨眼。随着沉默的时间变长，Lehnsherr看起来越来越紧张以及焦虑。就像是不确定慢慢地在他身体中蔓延，让他再也没办法保持无懈可击的外表。

“啥。”Charles最终说道。

“你想跟我在哪天一起用晚餐吗？”Erik再次问道。“最近哪天......比如周二？”

“我一开始就听懂你的话了。”Charles说道，眉头紧皱。

“所以......？答案是？”

Lehnsherr真的在感到焦虑吗？他吞咽了一口，不停地扭动着双手就好像自己不知道把它们放在哪儿。Charles真心希望自己现在没有戴着抑制器，他现在无法感知到一丝一毫的Erik的情绪，这令他困惑且抓狂。

“总统先生，感谢您的提议但我不认为这会是个明智的主意。”他最终说道。在这种情况下理智必须主导一切。这明显是某种可笑且暂时的疯狂想法！或是个梦！然后他就会惊醒然后发现自己一丝不挂......见鬼Xavier！现在别幻想自己和Lehnsherr光着身子的样子！

“哦，”总统说道，听起来有些惊讶且受伤且失望。“我明白了。我能知道为什么不吗？我知道你......喜欢我。”

Charles大脑中的某处正猛烈地怀疑Lehnsherr到底有没有搞清楚整件事有多么滑稽。

“我不能这么做，抱歉。”Charles坚决地摇了摇头。

“嗯。”Lehnsherr说着，在这一刻他的表情变了，行为也一样。他看起来更加公事公办。“所以我之前在调查你......”

“哦，真的？”Charles扬起一侧的眉毛。

“是的，而且我发现了某些很有意思的事情。”他平静地继续道。Charles在胸前交叉起双手，听着Lehnsherr说道，“似乎伟大的积极分子Charles Xavier在他的一生中从来没有投过票。”

Charles脸色变得白了些。“什么？”

“是的，我那时就跟你现在一样惊讶，即使你完全是知情人。毕竟你就是Charles Xavier。”

“你怎么能知道这些的？投票是私人的而且完全匿名！”

“我是总统，我很擅长找东西。”Erik说，好像这不是重点。“或是说，我雇了一堆很擅长找东西的人。”

“我如何投票是我个人的问题，它不关别人任何事。”Charles现在非常愤怒。

“好吧，没错，但这是另一码事，不是吗？你从来没有投过票。”Erik强调道，离Charles越来越近。“这是为什么呢？我在猜。像你这样信念如此坚定却不投票？”

Charles抿紧了嘴。“那好，如果你必须要知道的话......”

“必须。”

“......我确实有很多信念但目前为止还没有任何一个候选人达到我的期望。我没有倾向投任何人的票，而且给一个人投票只是为了让另一个人无法竞选上不是我的作风。”

Erik点了点头，专心致志地听着。“我明白了。”他说，“好吧，Charles，也许下次投票时投给我？我非常希望能拿走你的投票贞操。”

他说的非常慢，充满情 色的意味，而这只把Charles彻底激怒了。

“听着，总统先生，我是个心灵感应者所以即使我戴着抑制器我也知道一个人的想法。”这是在扯谎，他失去能力之后变得完全摸不着头脑，但他继续说了下去。“我很清楚你想要干什么，但我必须强调这行不通的！”他坚定地说道。

这只让总统露出一个微笑。“真的吗，Xavier先生？我不是心灵感应者但我也能清楚地看出来，这正在起作用。”他用一种低沉的声音说道，直达Charles的心底。“你脸红了，呼吸加快，你的瞳孔......”他笑出了声，“......好吧，这么说吧，我几乎看不到你绝美的蓝宝石色的眼睛了，因为你的瞳孔扩散得太夸张了。而且我敢打赌，你已经开始感觉裤子变得有点紧。”Charles吞咽了一口。Erik完全没说错。“你不难阅读，显然某些事情已经很明显了。”

Charles沉默了。他们眼神交汇，Charles字面意义上地可以感觉到Lehnsherr呼在他脸上的温暖气息。太令人分神了！Charles紧紧地握着拳，贴在裤线两侧，努力不让自己对这个过于近的距离做出任何反应。这个男人正以某种莫名的方式让这个局面变得无比色 情。

“你想要我干什么？”他最终死撑着说道，又被自己沙哑的嗓音吓了一跳。

“Charles，”Erik说着，他的神态又改变了。他看起来更加轻松，像是仁慈地保持距离让Charles能找回自己。“我喜欢你。我想跟你上 床。我想更加深入地认识你。我想看看我们的关系可以发展到哪一步因为我很确信我们会很合拍，你和我。”完美！他又开始在Charles面前引用Charles的话了。Erik呼出一口气，他似乎都没有注意到自己一直不敢喘息。“一顿晚餐，Charles。我喜欢你你也喜欢我，为什么要这么固执呢？”

   
Erik停留在Charles脸颊上的眼神变得温柔。在这种时刻，Charles很难再想起自己为什么一开始要拒绝他。

“好的......”他听到自己如是说道。

Erik脸上绽放开一个笑容，令他看上去更迷人了。“很好，”他说，“我会让Logan在下周二六点钟去接你。”

哦，好的吧。特勤局的Logan又会来接Charles，让他跟美利坚合众国总统约会。小菜一碟。  
TBC


	3. 是约会，不是弹劾！

Erik第一百次看向镜子。

“这是不是有点过了？Peter！”他嚷道，视线没有从自己的镜像中移开。他用手顺了顺头发。

Peter出现在门廊下，一脸厌烦。

“很可以。”他耸了耸肩。

Erik扮了个鬼脸。“可以？”

“嗯。”  
   
“就只是可以吗？”Erik叹了一口气。“Peter，我不想看上去仅仅是可以！我希望他能喜欢我......”

“他同意跟你约会，代表已经喜欢你了。”Peter指出，但同时发现了自己老爸脸上焦虑的表情，于是深吸一口气说道，“好吧。你看上去又帅又辣。OK了吧？”

“是你把我推到这堆麻烦中来的，Peter，你需要把我拉出来。”Erik一半正经一半讽刺地说道。

“什么叫‘我把你推到麻烦里’？”Peter好笑地翻了个白眼，走到老爸面前帮他整了整衣服。“那我该怎么做？你像个初中生一样摔进爱河，太羞耻了。”

“对，但如果你没有鼓吹我的话，我也不会做出任何行动啊。”Erik强调道。

Peter笑了起来。“好了，”他拍了拍他的肩膀，“你现在看上去很棒，真的。”

Erik仍然有些紧张，当他看向镜子的时候，双手不知道该干什么。

“我最后一次约会是跟你的妈妈......”他静静地说道，脸上微微露出一个笑容，好像陷入了回忆中。“我们去了那家她很喜欢的舒适的意大利餐厅，那是她最爱的餐厅。我现在就像那时候一样紧张......”

“呃好吧，就做好你自己。这是你一直教我做的，当然，也是你在全国上下都说过的。这是你名副其实的口号！做你自己——这和你的大脸同时印在每张海报上。”

这个笑话起作用了，因为Erik开始大笑，那种紧绷感也悄然离去。他的喉咙中仍然哽着什么东西，但他努力让它消失。

“老爹，你会没事的。你看起来很棒，而且重点不在于你穿成什么样，好吗？如果这位伙计跟你描述得一样棒，他会喜欢掩盖在下面的所有东西的。”Peter温暖地微笑道。

Erik也跟着柔和地笑了起来，突然意识到自己的儿子已经长大不少了。

“你是在指我赢得人心的性格吗？”Erik开玩笑道，以免自己变得太感动。他的招牌是自己暴躁的作风，所以情绪化不是什么能吸引人的东西。

“No，我是说你衣服下面的东西。”Peter嘲笑道。

“你真的需要停止这么跟我说话了，很诡异。”Erik被逗乐了，又转过身去面对镜子。

“别太紧张。而且记着，如果你因为太紧张而不知道自己的手该放在哪儿，搂着Charles伙计的腰。”

Erik用Peter的腰带上的金属把他拽出了房间，随后在他面前关上了门，但还是可以听到Peter在走廊里欢快的大笑。

“你在之后会感谢我的建议的！”男孩嚷到，跑回自己的房间。  
~*~

跟总统的第一次约会很......正常。Logan开着一辆豪华轿车来接Charles，把他带到白宫，在那里他又需要被扫描一次......像往常一样。Charles需要走过上百道安检才能来到总统的私人房间。

“再次见到你真好，Charles。”一个满脸笑容的Erik迎接了他。

“我也很高兴见到你，总统先生。”Charles带着笑回答道，并且希望对方没有发现自己现在有多紧张。

总统被逗笑了。“现在已经是晚上七点，我的轮班结束了，你可以直接叫我Erik，”他开玩笑地说道。

Charles撇了撇嘴。“绝对不可能，总统先生。”

“Xavier先生，如果我们连对方的名字都不提起的话，这个约会将变得很奇怪。”

“就好像这是这约会唯一一个值得吐槽的点似的。”Charles说道，朝Erik投过去一个眼神。

Erik愉快地大笑起来，引他走到了餐桌旁边，那里已经为两个人准备好座位了。

Charles望向四周，其实总统的私人房间还挺正常的。就好像是Charles同事们的、或者Raven的公寓一样。在这种环境中很容易就忘记Lehnsherr是谁，毕竟余下的世界都已经渐渐隐去，只留下他们两人，Charles开始变得放松，开始真实地享受起了他们的约会，尤其享受他们有趣的对话和Erik在桌子另一侧一直递过来的眼神。这比他所设想的要自然的多，所以他不得不每时每刻都提醒自己保持警惕！Erik Lehnsherr是无法被接触的，Charles不可能跟总统交往。这太过复杂了。他很了然，努力不去忘记坐在他面前的男人是谁——一个重要的政治角色，也被称为“世界上最强大的人”。他需要顾全自己的形象、考虑大选的问题......Erik不是一个“平平无奇”的人，Charles永远无法忘掉这点，无论Erik有多么的魅力四射，无论Charles有多被这个男人的思维所吸引。Lehnsherr是Charles在很长一段时间内遇到的最有趣的人了，这很有可能会让事情脱轨。他的人生中不需要什么复杂的事情，也不需要什么可望不可及的。他需要去找找其他可以与之相处的男人。这仅仅是一顿晚餐而已，Charles在脑中上万遍地重复着。

所以他一直坚持着叫他总统先生，知道不知不觉地，他发现自己已经开始称他为Erik了，这感觉不坏。在他们说话的时候时间过得飞快，而Charles自己也无比享受这段时光。所以当他们没有在争论变种政治的时候他们两人还是惊人地契合的！

“我不相信！”Charles大笑道，“你胡乱编的！”

“这是真事！真的，我发誓！”Erik也笑了起来，同时Charles瞥到了一些他的表面思维——你的笑声！再一次！发着光的蓝眼睛！美丽！

Charles感觉自己的脸颊开始升温，所以他快速地看向自己的盘子。

Erik发现了这个举动，问道：“你喜欢这些食物吗？”

Charles微笑着抬起头来。“别告诉我这是你做的。”

“我会告诉你我实际上厨艺很不赖。”Erik回笑着，令Charles感觉到他的思绪中满眼的暖意。Charles的笑容有些垮下来了。

“怎么了？”Erik皱眉，注意到了Charles有些忧伤的表情。“你不喜欢这顿饭吗？”

Charles轻笑了一下。“哦，我非常认可你的厨师......就.......Erik，我很抱歉，但我必须问：我们现在到底在做什么？”

“怎么，当然是一起享受一顿美好的晚餐啊。”Erik说道，在给Charles倒酒的时候回避了他的眼神。

“你懂我的意思。”

“而你也知道我的想法：毕竟你是个读心者。”他放下了酒瓶，用那双绿灰色的眼睛深深地看向Charles。“你为什么要明知故问呢？”

Charles咬了咬唇。“就是这样，我不知道答案。”他们的眼神又交汇在一起，Charles说道，“Erik，人们总是假设我知道所有人的内心想法，这要么是让他们在我周围感到不自在，要么是让他们假定自己不用再跟我说话交流了。他们会想，我知道他们在想什么，他们也不用去费心张嘴说话。这相当不公平，不是吗，如果我总是被期望着跑到他们脑子里找出他们到底想要告诉我什么？”

Erik皱眉。“你完全没错。我没有考虑到这点。”

“我可以这样，你知道的。”Charles耸了耸肩。“我可以读所有人的脑。我可以深入一个思维再找出他们最隐私的想法。我可以找出那个人自己都不知道的那些事。但我选择不这么做。我给他们留有隐私，严格控制自己的心灵感应能力，只能不可控地接收到那些表层的情绪之类的。这是我的另一种感官，就像视力，嗅觉，触觉......我不能关掉它，而即使我这么做了，那也让我感到不完整。就像失去一条腿一样。但我不会去有意听人们的想法和欲望。那不是我。”

“我不知道。我对我的假设表示抱歉。”Erik真挚地说道。

“你不用为任何事道歉。我只希望你能了解我的这一方面，就只因为我是个读心者，不代表你不能跟我交流了。”Charles静静地回应道，盯着几乎空了的盘子。“我不会窥视你的思维。”

“如果我真的忌惮这点我就不会邀请你来共进晚餐了，”总统打断他道。

“我知道。你告诉你的侍卫不用给我戴上抑制器，我无法表达我有多么的感激。虽然我知道这项规定，但我真的讨厌它！”他翻了个白眼。

Erik笑了笑。“没事的。我也是个变种人，我知道强迫戴上抑制器的感受。如果我可以改变什么的话我也不会让任何人戴着它。”

“我知道，”Charles说道，朝Erik微笑。

“Xavier先生，你是怎么知道这个的？”Erik开玩笑道。

“事实上是你的演说，”Charles说着，“大约两周前你提到了抑制器，然后表明它们应该只用在罪犯身上。”

“你看了那个了！”

“是的，这算是我们意见相合的一件事吧。”Charles回答道，下意识地用着同样得调戏语调跟Erik说话。“除此之外，我还是比较喜欢关注我觉得有趣的那些事情的。”

“很高兴知道你觉得我很有趣。”Erik在桌前俯身，突然拉近他们两人的距离，让Charles能够近距离欣赏他的脸。Charles不由得屏住呼吸。见鬼的眼睛！见鬼的眼神！它们很难让人抵抗。

Charles清了清嗓子，稳住自己的心跳才继续开口说话。“我——我需要一个答案。”他说，“我们现在在做什么？你是总统而我......不是。很明显这不可能是一段美好感情的开端。也几乎不会是什么美好友情，鉴于我们的阵营针锋相对。”

Erik竟然因为这些话而笑出声了。“我们比你想象的有更多的共同点。”

“在所有人眼里我们都没有共同点。所以我为什么坐在这里？”

“因为我约了你，而你同意了。”

在Erik说话时，他的语气中带有着某种欲望和暗示，相当令人分神。Charles试图忽略掉这点。

“拜托，这非常重要。我是——你是不是期望我成为你的一夜 情或者——”

“不，Charles，事情不是这样的，我保证。我不搞一夜 情。当一个人成为美国总统的时候一夜 情会变得很棘手。”Erik快速地说道，然后用一张餐巾纸擦了擦嘴，再认真地看向Charles。“事实上，我也不知道这是什么。我甚至不知道我希望能拥有什么。我不——我通常不这样做事的......约会，我是说。我的时间表很紧，有很多任务和安排。”他微笑着摇了摇头。“这一定是我在......嗯，很长时间以来的第一次约会。我不知道我能得到什么，Charles。我唯一知道的，就是当我见到你的时候我会想再次见到你一次。在今晚过后我知道我会更加想要了解你。”Charles深深地吸了一口气。多么狡猾的口舌！难怪他会赢得大选！Erik继续道：“我不是白痴，Charles，我知道有很多障碍。但确实有什么发生了，不是吗？我们之间有一种化学物质，而我希望继续探索它。我希望看看这会发展成什么样。真正的问题在于，我们所期待的是一样的吗？”

Charles张开嘴想要说些什么，但又合上了因为他发现自己还没有整理好思绪。他眨了几次眼睛，终于回应道：“你在暗示我们应该再来一个秘密约会吗？”

与其说这是疑问句，不如说是陈述句。Erik点了点头。“是的，如果你愿意的话。”

Charles皱了皱眉头，看起来无比严肃，像是陷入了思绪中。他感知到Erik头脑中的紧张和不确定，但无论如何他自己都需要在开口前思考二三。

“如果你幸运的话，我不会连任，然后这就不会是什么大问题了，”Erik用一个笑话打破了这种紧张感，令Charles不由自主地笑了起来。

“我——哇。”他咧着嘴笑道，“好吧。让我们试试。”

Erik开始散发光芒。Charles感受到他思维中迸发出的喜悦，那阵情绪就好像是自己的一样。或者，这情绪确实是自己的；又或者这是他们两人情绪的融合产物。

“很好！”Erik说道，带着自己的椅子坐得离Charles近了一点，笑着一手围上他的腰。“因为我针对下次约会有一些棒呆了的点子。”

Charles忍住没有笑出来，他看向Erik的双眼。

所以这真的要发生了。Charles刚刚同意了与总统的第二次约会，他们会保证它的隐秘性直到他们两人清楚自己到底期待这段关系如何发展。这很复杂，没错，但他们没有理由不去享受它，同时他们可以琢磨这段关系中严肃的那些方面。第二次约会带来了第三次约会，然后又一次，又一次，又一次......在某一刻Charles发觉Erik已经严格意义上成为了自己的男朋友。哦，好吧，这变得越来越奇怪了。但只因为他们其中一人是美国总统，不代表事情真的那么复杂。  
~*~

事情就是那么复杂！

跟Erik约会同时令人激动、紧张、无与伦比。当他们两人独处的时候就十分美妙——在各种程度上来说都十分美妙！——但Charles发现成为Lehnsherr的秘密男朋友令他压力很大，比如在当他在工作时、与Raven相处时、与Moira相处时、甚至逛杂物店时，每当某个人提起了总统，Charles的身体就不由自主地突然开始颤抖。就好像是肚子里永远停了一只蝴蝶。他总是提示自己保持清醒，不要在不留神的时候泄密。他不想造出什么绯闻，给Erik添麻烦让事情变得更加复杂。他们都清楚得很，媒体和公众总会对一个人的隐私更感兴趣。Charles不想成为Erik需要操心的问题。这个男人还要管理一个国家，如果他还要费心在绯闻上的话就太费时间了。

所以Charles尽全力保持毫无偏袒、难以解读的那种态度，但日常生活中还是会有很多令人困扰的事件发生。就像那天工作的时候......

“啊——这人认真的吗？”Moira瞪视着自己的电脑。

“谁？”Sean抬头。

“Lehnsherr！”Moira吼叫道，“他就是我的焦虑源头！”

Charles凝固了。他看着自己的笔记本屏幕，假装在工作，但事实上他只是在无数遍阅读同一句话。

“哦，”Sean被逗乐了，“他这回又干了什么？”

“他坚持实施仅针对变种儿童的特殊教育项目，”她翻了个白眼，“真够排他的。”

Charles皱了皱眉，但还是保持着沉默。

“他疯了，”Sean回答道，“这就是经典的分离主义，他要把我们带回上个世纪。我告诉你他已经丧失神智了！”

Charles感到胸腔中逐渐上升着一股愤怒的情绪。他抿紧了嘴，咬着口腔内部不让自己说出一个字。

“没错！”Moira同意道，“如果他明年再赢得大选我们就玩完了。”

“他也不是完全错了。”Charles听到自己这样说道。

Moira和Sean两人震惊地看向他。Charles感觉自己应该有义务进一步解释为什么要袒护他。

“他的提议也不仅仅是分离主义，”他说，心脏在猛烈地跳动着。事实上他都可以听到自己的心跳声在耳道里回响着。令人心烦。

“这完全就是分离主义，”Moira亢奋地坚持道，“变种孩子一个班，人类孩子一个班，听起来怎样？这就是分割社会的开端。将来会有更多脆弱的脑子跟着他重复他那套厌恶言论，这只是个时间问题。”

“但那也不是他的原句。”Charles有些愤怒地叹气道，“他说的明明是有一些变种孩子拥有特殊的能力，他们控制不好它，所以只能在课后接受学校中专业的帮助。这跟人类小孩放学后去上数学补习班是一个道理。你肯定不会否定这种帮助，而针对变种小孩的帮助又有什么不同呢？这是推进平等的举措，不是什么分离主义。而且它还很实际，学校的思想应该更加开放，对每一个学生因材施教地施以援手，无论他们是人类还是变种人。”

Moira朝着他眨着眼睛，半张着嘴。“认真的吗，Charles！”

他叹了一口气。“就因为Lehnsherr是一个分离主义者，并不代表他的一举一动一言一行都要在社会上凿出一条裂缝。你确定这不是你个人的偏见吗，Moira？”

Moira高高地扬起眉毛。“我没有，”她说，嘴唇抿成一条细线。“但Charles，我开始怀疑你是真正有偏见的人，只要话题一涉及到Lehnsherr就这样。”

Ouch！

他可以模糊地在她脑中看到一个图像，那是一个月前，他愚蠢地评论Erik完美的屁股的时候。他的脸因为紧张开始发烫。他看起来真的那么窘迫吗？

他舔了舔自己的嘴唇。“我只是想拥有开放式思维，”他说道，感到一阵不安。“我们希望他能在混合婚姻法上思想不要太狭隘，所以我觉得我们应该给他同等的尊重。”

Moira和Sean交换了一个眼神，令Charles突然开始担忧他们是不是真的猜到了自己和Erik之间发生的事。幸好Moira和Sean怀疑的是Charles果真觉得总统太辣了。虽然没有正中靶心但离真相不远了。

这只是Charles最近陷入的令人窘迫且不安的无数经历之一。无时无刻都要注意自己的言行举止真的是一件麻烦的事。他总是很注重自己的隐私，但与一个国家的总统秘密约会可不是什么有利他们两人职位的决定。他都可以想象的出来一旦这件事泄露出去，媒体会如何天花乱坠地大肆报道，仅仅是想一想这种情况都让他不寒而栗。他试图装的正常一点，但这完全不像自己想象中那么简单，因为只要某人提到Erik，Charles的心跳就会突然提速，他的脸颊也会升温，伴随着一个迷之微笑。而甚至有些时候，他只要一想到Erik就会出现以上症状，导致他不得不在公众场合时刻保持警惕。

还有一个麻烦事。他不能给Erik打电话或是发短信，因为他们的手机都有被黑客攻击的风险。每一次Charles来到白宫的时候他们都需要十分小心。哦，当然，他们也不能在别的地方约会因为有可能会被看见。每次见面时，他们都需要事先设定好完备的计划，以保证他们关系的隐蔽性。即便这样，Charles还是觉得人生很值得。

Erik总是保持很冷静自然，这令Charles有些惊讶。事实上是非常惊讶，以至于他都开始怀疑Erik在过去是不是经常与别人秘密约会，即便他一开始说自己已经很久都没有约会过了。但Charles清楚地知道，Erik从未对他说过谎。他坦然自若的状态只不过是他在公共场合养成的良好自控力。所以当他们私下相处，Erik卸下铠甲变回真正的Erik时，这段时间变得更加珍贵。

一天晚上当他们两人蜷缩在沙发上、四肢交缠着、Charles把头仰在Erik的肩膀上、电视打开着即使没有人在看时，Charles决定说出自己的顾虑。

“越来越艰难（坚硬）了。”他说。

Erik歪了歪头看向Charles的双眼，抬起一侧眉毛，一个笑容浮现在脸上。

“又来了？”他问道。

“什么？哦！不是，我是说我们的约会变得越来越难了。”

Erik的表情瞬间变得严肃。

“为什么这么说？”

“我已经开始有妄想症了，假如说有人发现了呢？而且不，脑控他们绝对不是个选择！”

Erik的手轻轻地揉着Charles的胳膊。“我知道。这很令人劳累，但你会习惯的。人们总是追寻着有料的私生活，从我当上议员开始就是这样了。”

“嗯。”Charles哼道，闭上眼睛向Erik的方向蹭的更近了些。“你怎么解决的？”

“我学会变得开放，无论他们说了什么都保持自如。”他回答道。

“这是个好建议，”Charles说道，“但在这件事上没有太大帮助。我们不能跟任何人讲。”Erik吻向Charles的太阳穴。Charles又合上了眼睛，贴向他的抚摸。“我喜欢我们在过去一个月中所有相处的时光，Erik，但在某些时候我希望......”他叹了一口气。“我希望跟你约会是个简单的事。”

Erik在Charles身下变得有些僵硬。Charles可以感受到他的吞咽，后者的手也在Charles的胳膊上定住了。

“你是——你是要跟我分手吗？”Erik问道，即使他在公众场合演讲过那么多次，他也无法掩盖语气中的颤抖。

Charles用那双蓝眼睛仰视着Erik，有些惊讶。他们两人都在沙发上坐直了，面对对方。“Erik，我——”Charles开始说话但Erik立刻开口打断了他。

“我知道这很艰难，我知道我很难相处，但请，不要离开。我会想出办法的，也许当我们解决掉混合婚姻法的问题的时候你就不再需要为反方阵营工作了，也许那时我们就可以公开。”这个厉害的男人突然变回到一个紧张的坠入爱河的青少年，这反差有点可爱。Charles试图让他停下来但是失败了。Erik必须把所有必须要说的话说完。“我还需要时间但你一定要理解，Charles，就是我非常，非常喜欢你......非常......”

“闭嘴，你个笨蛋！”Charles叫道，把Erik拉过来狠狠地吻向他的双唇。Erik完全迷惑不解，但还是回吻了过去，在结束的时候放松了一些。“我没有在跟你分手，Erik。我也非常，非常喜欢你，”Charles笑道，引用Erik的话，“我只是在分享我的情绪，仅此而已。我没有要放弃这一切，我非常享受它。”

Erik放松地呼了一口气。“好吧，但你可以在我变成一个笨蛋之前就说清楚一点。”他翻了个白眼，又躺回到了沙发上。

“你太可爱了，我不忍心制止你。”Charles调笑道，“况且，这是个复仇的好时机。我已经在你面前变成过白痴太多次了，该你了。”

“过来，”Erik笑了起来，他们两人又开始腻歪，Charles的手指穿过Erik的头发，滑过他的脸颊，描绘着Erik的下巴然后又滑向他结实的胸膛。

“你确实说的有道理，”Erik说道。

“嗯？”Charles抬起眼，有些被Erik皮肤的触感分散了注意力。

“有关告诉别人......”Erik解释道，“我们可以告诉我儿子。”

Charles几乎被空气噎住了。“什——什么？”

“反正他也知道我们的事，所以大概是时候你们两个见一面了。”Erik继续道。

他是严肃地在提议吗？他们已经约会了大约两个月了，但这不是什么普通的关系。是的，Charles知道Erik会告诉Peter他们的关系，但真的与男孩见面！？这明智吗？

“不用现在就说。”Erik接着说道，“但也许下周？他一直都在提议见你一面。我需要给他一个回答。”

Charles货真价实地愣住了。

“Charles？国会做决定都比你要快点。”Erik被Charles的反应逗乐了。

“如果他讨厌我呢？我会知道这点的！因为我是个读心者我会听到！”

Erik轻轻地笑了起来，双手捧住Charles的脸。

“我知道你是个读心者，亲爱的，而且他不会讨厌你。”

“但跟你的儿子见面......这是个很严肃、很重要的事，你确定你希望这样吗？”

“我只知道如果我不把你介绍给他，他就会杀了我。”Erik开玩笑道。这个玩笑开得不怎么样，因为Charles看起来更加被吓到了，所以Erik决定认真一点。“Peter和你对我来说都非常重要，所以如果你们两人能见一面就太好了。但如果你还没有准备好，那也没关系。我不想让你感觉被逼迫。”

“不！我想见他。”Charles脸红着说道，看向下方，“如果诚实一点的话，我要说我其实也在想这件事。我只是不知道你会如此在意，认为我已经非常重要可以见你的儿子了。”

Charles太甜了。他自己知道自己有多可爱么？

“读我的心，Charles，”Erik的声音变得低沉，“你会知道你对我来说有多么重要的。”


	4. 烫手山芋

与Erik的正式见面开始成为他们两人心照不宣的娱乐项目，他们不得不承认那非常刺激且有趣。Erik总是能一眼看出某些细节，然后针对它们开始辩论，维护自己的观点，而Charles不得不承认在这种时候他又想反驳回去、又想狠狠地吻他。Moira的表情总是很搞笑，她怀疑这其中一定有什么猫腻，但她猜不到真相，只是怀疑Charles一见到总统就变得不专业了。显然总统对他的吸引力太过庞大。所以Charles总是尽量忽略这点，专注于辩论混合婚姻法的问题，直到Moira终于不再担心Charles因为总统的原因叛变立场。

但无论如何，私下里的对话会更为有趣一些。他们得以在一个不那么充满火药味的环境中深入了解对方的观点，作为奖励，他们能在任何时候不被打扰地开始亲热。Charles尊重Erik的观点，而且他开始懂得Erik好的出发点了。但，即使Erik对于世界的说法比较正确，并不代表世界就该如此运转。这就是Charles希望能有所改变的地方，所以他也毫无保留地这么告诉Erik。

“当你提到Stryker的极端主义时，你注意到Moira的表情了吗！”Charles笑道，开始模仿起Erik的声音用他的原话说道：“‘参议院Stryker提议根据变种人的天赋而拘禁他们，这就是赤裸裸的歧视！我仅仅在说除了混合婚姻法以外，我们的日程上还有那些更紧迫的事项要处理’。”他又开始大笑。他正坐在餐厅的高脚凳上，背靠着吧台用胳膊肘撑着，只穿着一件Erik大学的旧T恤，在Erik正给他准备夜宵甜点的时候像个傻瓜一样痴痴地微笑。“我喜欢听你用其他人自己的观点反驳他们。你在辩论中经常这么干，被我发现了。”他着迷看着Erik，笑着。  
   
“我还挺擅长这个的，不是吗？”Erik骄傲地笑了，回过头来看向Charles，把后者痴迷的眼神逮个正着。

Charles的视线快速上移到他脸上。“但不是你唯一擅长的事情，”他眨了眨眼睛，令Erik嘴角继续上扬。

“另一件我擅长的事情是你专属的，”Erik说道，突然感觉有些羞涩——太可爱了！——于是转身挡住自己的脸，继续做着三明治。Charles感觉到喜爱之情刹那间涌了上来，不禁咬了咬嘴唇。

“你说的很对，Erik，我必须承认这点，”Charles改变了一下话题，“但混合婚姻对于一个很大的群体来说极其重要。那些人指望着你能批准他们享受这项基本的人权，我没有建议你抛弃其他所有事情、只专注于这一项法律，但至少不要一口否定它。”

“我同意。”

“你可以在处理其他事物的同时通过这项条律，”Charles继续捉着，“你已经正式成为这个国家历史上几乎最为高效的总统之一了，而且你又擅长于兼顾一切所以——”

“我同意。”

“你不必因为不理解混合婚姻而去憎恶它，”Charles说完了，但又回过神来，“等等。你刚才说了什么？”

Erik转身，两只手分别捧着一个装着三明治的盘子。“我说我同意你的观点。”

“你同意我的观点。”Charles机械地重复着，有点不太能消化这句话。

Erik点了点头：“我跟你意见相合。”

Charles皱起眉毛。“你同意谁？”

“你，Charles，”Erik说，开始觉得这段对话有些滑稽了。

“我不——我不明白。你同意我？”

“Charles，我不知道怎么才能说的再明白些了。我同意你。”

“哦！”

“嗯，”Erik内心被逗乐了。

Charles笑了起来，咬了咬下唇——他知道Erik很喜欢他这么做吗？——然后他微笑着又摇了摇头。

“我是个白痴，”他宣布道，“你真的在混合婚姻法上同意我的观点了？”

“是的，没错。我必须承认一开始我并不赞成它，但当我从你的角度思考，听了你的论据之后，我可以理解它需要被通过的重要性了。”

Charles看起来真实地被感动到了。“你说这话不是为了跟我滚 床单吧？”

Erik走得近了些，把盘子放在了吧台上，双手撑在Charles的左右两侧开始与他下 流地接吻。当他退开时，他深情地望向Charles，用低沉的嗓音说道：“哦，Charles，我认为我不需要通过一条法案才能让你脱下裤子。”

“嗯，你不需要......”Charles轻轻地哼了一下，全身都已经被情 欲侵占了，尤其当Erik的吻向下落在他脖子上时。

正当Charles把双臂和双腿交缠在Erik身上，歪过头让后者能更加轻易地吻他时，门框处传来一个大声的咳嗽声。

Charles和Erik顿时惊吓地离开了对方。

“祝胃口大开，”Peter说道，忍俊不禁，用明晰一切的眼神看着他们两个。

“Peter！你——为什——你为什么在这儿？”Erik有些结巴，双手离开Charles，而后者看起来更加绝望和羞耻，他的嘴唇泛红，瞳孔扩张，还仅仅只穿着Erik的T恤！见鬼，如果他没有跟Erik在这儿这么陶醉，他一定能提前意识到Peter的思想的。

“好吧，但他们告诉我作为总统的儿子，我没有其他选择只能住在白宫。”Peter毫无波澜地耸了耸肩。“这就是我出现在这儿的原因。”

“我是说，你为什么还醒着。”Erik纠正自己道。

“我饿了？来取点夜宵？就像你一样？”Peter理所应当地说道，走进了房间。“我打扰到你们了吗？打断了什么？我需要立刻跑回房间吗？我保证我会溜得很快。”

“不！不用......”Erik慌张地说道，仍然不确定接下来该干什么。“没事，我们在吃东西，我们仅仅是在吃东西而已。在做三明治，看到了吗？三明治......”他指向两个盘子。

Peter干脆忽略了他。“嗨，Charles。”他冲Charles挥了挥手，经过他，然后打开冰箱门拿出一瓶橙汁。

“你——你好。”Charles的声音滑稽地小。他现在感觉很罪恶很尴尬，如果不是他对自己的能力有很严格的道德约束的话，他早就抹干净Peter关于这段插曲的记忆了。

“Charles，这是Peter，Peter，这是Charles......”Erik迟来地给他们介绍对方，引来Peter另一个奇怪的眼神。

“所以你就是我爸的白日梦对象，棒棒哒。”男孩朝着Charles的方向点了点头。

“Peter！”Erik叫道，声音中带有一丝不赞成，然后他转过身来对Charles说道：“我不做白日梦。”

“哦你会做！”Charles和Peter同时说道，然后他们大笑，尽管Charles听起来还是有点紧张。

“好吧，Charles，我绝对想不到我们第一次见面会像这样，”Peter说道，坐在老爸男友的正对面。

Charles有些尴尬地点了点头，身体前倾。“同意。”他说。

Erik保持沉默让他们两个继续谈话。

“别在意，真的。”Peter笑着说，“我很高兴我们终于见面了。”

“是的，没错，很好，我也很高兴。”Charles笑了回去，稍微感觉自在了一些。Peter看起来并不太在意这整件事。还好。

“所以，Charles，”Peter的笑容突然僵在了脸上，“你对我父亲到底做着什么打算？”

这就像是投下了一颗原子弹。因为被窘迫感持续袭击着，Charles丝毫没有意识到这个问题有可能会来临。他重重地吞咽着，完全没有准备好。他想给Erik的儿子留有一个好的第一印象，但他很清楚地意识到自己现在的形象很不利。

而Erik一点忙都没有帮上。无论何时Charles向他看去，希望能获得一些帮助，后者只是朝他露出一个充满魅力的笑容，然后故意让那些不合宜的想法充满大脑。

“我——”Charles有些结巴。见鬼，他现在开始出汗了！

“我诚挚地希望你对我的打算包括，将我推到一面墙上，狠狠地吻我，然后跪下来接着——”Erik朝他投射过来这些想法。

Charles被空气噎住了。Erik自鸣得意地微笑了起来。

“你还好吗，Charles？”Peter扬起一侧眉毛，尖锐的眼神危险地看向Charles。“我不认为我的问题很难回到。你。对。我的。父亲。有何。打算。”

“我有，嗯，打算。”Charles嘟囔道，“我真的嗯，我真的喜欢他然后......我很希望——”

“亲热？”Erik在脑中建议道。

“停下，Erik！你的儿子就在这儿呢，看在上帝份儿上！这已经够窘迫的了！”Charles用心电感应吼道，自我厌恶自己在Peter面前说不出话来。

“我很希望我能给你一个确切的答案，Peter，真的。”Charles大声说道。“但是事情很复杂......我喜欢跟Erik相处在一起但他是总统，而我字面意义上地站在反方阵营，如果媒体发现了这件事，会造成骚动的！我在想也许在之后事情不那么——复杂——的时候，我们可以开始一段正常的交往......如果你不介意的话？如果这还OK的话？我——我真的想正大光明地跟你父亲约会......但现在看来，让它成为一个秘密也许是最好的选择。我们甚至都不能在公共场合握手，而且单独和他见面还需要一张证明信。我还没有将这件事告诉我的妹妹，而且我通常都是对她无话不讲的......就是这样的一些顾虑让这件事变得非常——非常——”

Charles已经开始胡言乱语了。他止不住自己的言语。他希望能对Peter诚实，但同时他也真的无法回答男孩的问题。当感知到Charles的窘迫时，Erik直起身打断了他们。

“好吧，闲话已经聊得差不多了吧。”他说，“到睡觉的时间了！”

“什么？”Peter失望地嘟囔道。

“你听到我的话了，该上床睡觉了。”Erik重复道。

Peter翻了个白眼但还是听从他老爸的话，Erik把一个三明治盘子递给了他，把他送回了房间。

“我很抱歉，Charles，我的儿子有的时候对我......有点保护过度，”Erik在脑中对Charles说道。他越来越擅长心电交流了，Charles有种骄傲的感觉。

“这很好，”他真心地回答道，并投射过去一个温暖的笑容。

Peter已经回到房间，所以Charles算是终于脱身了，但他还是感觉不太好。他本应该告诉Peter一些事情，但又不太好讲。他知道Peter为什么对他的父亲保护过度，而他也很赞同这一点。他想要诚实，同时也不想把自己放到制高点上。所以他闭上了眼睛，然后做了他认为十分必要的事情：

“Peter？”

走廊里传过来一声盘子碎裂的声音。

“Peter！小心！你伤到自己了吗？”Erik冲过去检查状况。

“没事！没事......我会收拾干净的！”Peter回应道。Charles感觉到他的大脑变得更加机警了。

“我很抱歉，我并不想吓到你。”Charles继续道。“我想告诉你一些事情，但有时词语到嘴边又很难说出来，尤其是当我有些难为情的时候。我希望能给你留一个好印象，所以一直在思考自己到底应该说些什么......但也许这样会更好些，更真诚。而且心电感应对我来说再熟悉不过了，它非常——我。你会介意我在你的脑中说话吗？”

“......不。”一声回应。

“谢谢，”Charles停顿了一小会儿，让男孩可以调整一下，确保他能够集中注意力。“我从未想过要去用任何方式伤害你的父亲，Peter，我可以向你发誓。我知道你为什么会担心，但我保证，我会照顾好Erik不让他受伤。他对我来说是特殊的，我从来没有感受过能跟一个人如此相连的感觉。我希望我们的职业生涯没有像这样针锋相对，我希望我们能站在一起，但也知道这不太现实。我不会预测我们的未来——它不取决于我一个人，——但我确信，我不想他在任何方式上受到折磨。他值得被理解，值得幸福。只要他愿意，我会尽我所能给他全部。”

在一阵沉默后，他听到了Peter的回答：“谢谢你。”  
~*~

第二天早上Erik敲响了Peter的房门。“Peter？我能进来吗？”

“可以。”

Erik打开了门，但只是在门口站着。Peter正躺在床上，拿着手机玩游戏。

“所以......关于昨天晚上......”Erik小心翼翼地开始说道。

“我喜欢他，老爸。”

Erik紧绷的肩膀顿时放松了下来。“是吗？”他微笑着让松了一口气。

Peter点了点头。“是的，我喜欢他。”

Erik总结的自己还是应该做一些解释。

“所以Charles昨天晚上有一些尴尬，那是因为他对于见你这件事在过去的几周里都很焦虑，而当他终于见到你的时候时机不太巧，他被吓了一跳而这让他更加紧张了所以——这是我的错，真的。我们当时在厨房里正准备着三明治，我先开始亲他然后你就出现了——”

“老爸！”Peter在Erik快要开始胡言乱语之前打断了他。“我真的挺喜欢的他的。这没事的。”Peter露出了一个真挚的笑。“完全没事。”

Erik也跟着微笑了起来。“谢谢你，Peter。我一直都——这么久以来我从未——”

Peter从自己的床上跳下来，紧紧地拥抱住了Erik。“我知道。我为你感到高兴，老爸。”

Erik没有说话抱了回去。没有什么言语可以表达他的心情。  
~*~

Charles感到扎在自己太阳穴里的针动了一下。他有些迷惑地皱了一下眉，直到与坐在桌子对面的Erik眼神交汇。后者的双眼紧紧地盯着他，视线强烈。顿时一切都很清楚了。

他现在正在白宫的正式晚宴上，为总统庆生，所以很自然地需要佩戴抑制器。Erik坚持要邀请Charles参加，所以他们也不得不一并邀请了Moira和Sean、他们小组中另外那些人还有一堆说客，以免产生怀疑。也许这有点夸张了，但安全至上，不是吗？在Erik眼里，与其说这是一个生日派对，不如说是一项工作，所以Charles真的想在精神上支持他。

这个晚宴——用好听一点的话说——人挺多的。很多人朝Erik微笑，祝他生日快乐，实际上几乎没有人真正关心他。也许这就是为什么Erik想要Charles陪着他。也许他需要某个真心在乎的人。又或者他只是想做个实验：他到底能让Charles在大庭广众之下脸红脸红多少次！

Charles发现自己太阳穴中的针又动了一下，然后意识到Erik大概是想跟他说话。Charles咬了咬嘴唇，克制住一个笑。那根针缓慢、小心翼翼地移动着。Charles可以感觉到它马上就要从太阳穴中出来了，所以他准备好迎接即将涌入的大片思想。他需要建起一堵思维屏障，这样恢复的过程才不至于太痛苦。显然Erik不了解心电感应者的这一点，但没有关系，Charles不介意日后再教给他更多的。

右侧的针已经被移动出来了，但左侧的还扎在Charles的皮肤上。还好，一根一根被撤走的话，人们的思维就不会太过强烈地冲进来。哼，也许Erik还是知道有关心灵感应者的一些事的，这还真是贴心。Charles在第二根针撤走的那一刹那建立好了屏障，游泳了几秒钟恢复自己的能力。抑制器带来的晕眩感无法避免，但他应付的过来，毕竟他强烈地想要嘲讽Erik是多么的淘气。

几分钟过去了，什么事都没有发生。Charles正做着深呼吸，尽力不要吸引晚宴上其他人的注意——只要所有人都还相信那两根针都杵在他的太阳穴里，这是他头上的金属环给他们带来的错觉。但Charles终于在思维层面上自由了！感觉超棒！

你真的非常淘气，总统先生。Charles在发现自己可以灵活地使用自己的能力、不会给自己或对方造成困扰时，立刻在Erik大脑中想到。

我这样又不是一天两天了，对吧Charles？Erik回答道，他愉快的语气中带有一丝调戏的意味。

Erik的面部表情一如既往地严肃，但现在又专注了不少，因为他正在和Charles思维交流。仍然，在其他人眼里总统大概在专心致志地想这个宴会上的那些庆生演出。

Charles内心中非常幼稚、非常不成熟的一部分很想嘲笑自己和Erik正在做的事，但他会控制好自己的情绪的！他一刻不停地咬着口腔内侧，希望自己不要脸红得太明显。

所以在您打破白宫规定的时候，您想要取得什么目标呢，总统先生？Charles在Erik脑中继续说道。

这已经发展成记者招待会了吗，Charles？Erik问道。因为我不太同意这点。

那您同意什么呢？Charles追问。他的心脏在胸腔中跳的很快，这让他突然意识到自己就像是在学校里给暗恋对象传纸条的小男孩。唯一不同的是，他已经是个成人了，而现在他正在一个非常重要的、坐满各州首/ 脑的宴会上跟总统脑交。哦，好吧，他已经很满足了，毕竟能够直视Erik的双眼，看见他有多么优雅、自信，在脑中听到他的声音，忘却掉所有繁琐的杂事。嗯哼？Charles在思维中捅了捅他，调笑道：你先点的火，现在别害羞啊。

我呃......我一直在想......Erik用一种不平常的不确定口吻说道，这让Charles花了一些时间才想明白他的意思。

你现在这儿做吗？他也许过于用力地问道。

它已经很硬了而且我没有夸张！

见鬼的，Lehnsherr！

Erik继续道。只要看见你坐在那儿，穿着那身合身的西装，你那樱桃般的嘴唇和蓝蓝的眼睛，你的双手放在大腿上看起来很无辜的样子，其实我知道你在想什么......你不知道这个画面对我有多大的冲击力......

即使是在脑内，Erik的嗓音听起来也因为欲望而沙哑。Charles的脸更红了，他的身体和思维都不由自主地起了反应。他重重地吞咽着，企图不直视Erik的双眼，唯恐其他人猜到发生了什么。他们虽然坐得离彼此很远但是......被害妄想。

我必须提醒你，这很......这会像现实一样逼真......Charles说道。你大概会希望我们在独处的时候再做......

我想要你，Charles！你不想要我吗？

哦，Charles当然想要！Charles这个时候已经快要突破极限了，他几乎用光了所有的自持力才没有在公众场合呻吟出声。

你真的需要问吗？你难道不知道答案吗？他说道，顺便投射过去一些自己的情绪让对方知道自己正陷入怎样的状态中。

我大概已经猜到了，但我还是想要证实一下。Erik在为宴会上表演者们鼓掌的时候偷笑了一下。

那就准备好，总统先生。Charles说道。虽然我计划着在宴会过后再给你你的生日礼物，但有些人急不可耐哦。

Charles不敢相信自己说了什么！他从不太习惯于在公众场合跟Erik调情，但这绝对会是今晚最棒的部分！

是的，Charles，我等不及了。我太喜欢你在我脑中的感觉了！

Charles开始向Erik投射过去一些轻微的愉悦感，这是为了稍微刺激一下他的大脑，以便将他们两人一同拉进自己最为私人的思维中。

Erik向周围看了一圈，被惊诧到了。这就像是穿越橱柜来到了纳尼亚王国。他们可以看见对方，可以看见周围的事物，甚至可以感受它们；这几乎就是现实，但他们知道他们正身处Charles的脑子里。这是一个图书馆，书的香味笼罩着他们，让他们因为这种家一般的舒适感而着迷。这就像是......Charles。Erik如是想到。

除了我之外，没有人来到过这里。Charles告诉Erik。这是我儿时的家中的图书馆，又称我小时候最喜欢的躲藏地点。我总是在需要独处的时候来到这里，调整自己，躲避一些事物。我从来没有请任何人进来过，除了你......

他感到这段坦白有些傻。虽然那对他自己意味重大，也许在Erik眼里就有些白痴。他能否理解......?

谢谢你，Charles。Erik说道，攥住他的手朝他微笑。谢谢你让我来到你的庇护所。谢谢你信任我。

Charles缩短了他们间的距离，然后两人接吻。那不是个充满暗示的吻，而是更加私人，就像是一个承诺。Erik用双臂紧抱着Charles，仍然在学着习惯这种心电感应创造的世界中的触觉。

我做的还如何？他问道。

Charles点了点头。你做的很完美，亲爱的。无论你想要什么，去用思维勾画它，让它在你面前成型......

我终于能够字面意义上地用想法把你的衣服脱下来了。Erik笑道。

是的，但我们还身处在大庭广众之下呢......这会非常激烈，你确定——？

我确定！Erik用手指穿过他的头发。Charles，我想告诉你——Charles，我爱——

Charles惊讶地跳了起来，什么事情正将他从这二人世界中拉走。

怎么了？是我做了什么吗？Erik慌张地问道，在回到现实的时候稍微有些混乱。

不。不，那是......Charles的眼睛睁大了，他用思维感受到了宾客中某人的意图。哦天哪，Erik！快从这里出去！他要杀了你！有一把塑料枪！Erik躲开！Erik，快点低头！


	5. 一叶障目

昨日，总统于年度白宫生日庆典上遭遇暗杀事件。白宫官方宣称总统本人在此次刺杀行动中未受到伤害，现身体状况良好。刺杀者当场被逮捕，调查仍在进行。

今年的11月17日成为了总统无法忘记的一个生日，他被一名男性Robert Kelly攻击，动机暂时未明。

Kelly——昨日傍晚在生日庆典上袭击总统的罪犯——是当地著名的反变种人分子。他声称“Lehnsherr的所作所为正在毁灭美国，所欲需要被移除。”针对他的进一步调查正在进行中。

在Robert Kelly准备的塑料枪、塑料子弹下，总统幸运地躲开了这次失败的暗杀。当被问到他是如何知道要在子弹出膛前俯下身子时，总统回答道：

“在犯人扣下扳机的一刹那，我被当场的一名心电感应者提醒躲避。他感受到了Robert Kelly的谋杀意图，于是及时警示我有危险。这再一次验证了我们都应当为自己的天赋而感到自豪，都应为自己而自豪。我希望这一次事件能为心电感应者洗去污。这应当成为变种人与人类集体互帮互助的时期，而不是分裂的时期。安全是我们每一个人都需要的，也是我们每一个人都有权利拥有的。”

Robert Kelly——企图用塑料枪射击总统的男性——已被依法拘留，审问。他承认自己的目标就是谋杀总统。现在调查组还未清楚他是如何携带塑料枪进入白宫、是谁准许他的入场的。有关人员称这是一起内部犯罪。目前为止，Kelly仍表明他一人单独行动，但始终坚持自己的举动代表了美国社会中大部分人民的意愿。

Robert Kelly，现如今仍被拘留，称变种人永远威胁着人类的道德习俗生活习惯。他表明变种人已策划好慢慢渗透进国家中，接手这个国家，当人类发现他们的计划再采取措施阻止这个炎灾时就会为时已晚。他的逮捕已经煽动了国家某些排他性人类居住地的抗议行动，与此同时各地的变种人活动分子也在进行抗议以反驳他们。

在近期的调查结果出来后，变种人人权分子Charles Xavier现已被软禁于其住所。Xavier将在调查进行中一直佩戴抑制器，不得外出。虽然总统一直在为Xavier——心灵感应能力拥有者——辩护，仍有舆论猜测这个有嫌疑的心灵感应者一手策划了一切暗杀行动，或甚至用能力控制了Kelly使其行凶。

如果Charles Xavier——暂时被怀疑控制Robert Kelly刺杀总统——被证实有罪，Kelly的罪名会被洗清。

直到现在调查组仍不清楚Xavier是如何感应到Kelly的思维并警示总统的，他当时理应佩戴着能力抑制器。

“我与这骇人听闻的行动毫无关联！我从未伤害总统一丝一毫，我不会使用自己的变种对抗他人！”Xavier说道。

除此之外，他保持沉默。

针对他的调查仍在进行。

Xavier正被彻底调查，有关人员试图确定他的变种能力是否被使用在Kelly身上，Kelly是否被思维控制以参与这次暗杀。

一份白宫正式声明公开维护Charles Xavier，宣称他为人正直，备受尊敬，他始终支持平权因此不会使用自己的变种伤害他人。

在Robert Kelly于11月17日刺杀总统的违法行动过后，国家上下一片躁动。这个事件揭开了人类与变种人关系的旧伤，引发了大量争论。数名专家对此发表看法。

“这太荒谬了！荒谬无比！如果Xavier脑控了Kelly那又如何解释他口袋里揣的那把见鬼的塑料枪？他又是怎么带着武器通过安检的？如果安保还保证不了总统的安全，我们又如何确信这个国家的安全？”

“这就是另一项证明：变种人危险至极！如果Lehnsherr不是变种人的话他就不会遭受到攻击。”

“我们正在经历的，是一起典型的试图影响群众的、试图在情况刚刚转好时煽动种族间憎恨的案件。”

“如果这又成为了社会分裂的契机，你觉得混合婚姻会是使问题平息的解决方案吗？又有什么能比混合婚姻法更能代表融合呢？”

“那在这次袭击后，Lehnsherr还会出头通过混合婚姻法以证实他确实对双方都没有任何偏袒吗？”

“为啥没有任何人在怀疑Xavier是怎么使用他的变种的？我觉得他应当带着一个抑制器的啊。所以他是怎么在失去能力后还警示总统的？抑制器不再管用了吗？”

“在这段录像中，我们可以看到Xavier坐在桌子的另一端——头上戴着抑制器......但现在显然没有在正常工作阻挡他的能力——他现在看起来有些心烦意乱......就是这儿......然后他看向总统......总统低头躲避，喊着‘所有人趴下’......然后是枪击声。”

“他明显还戴着呢所以他怎么读的心？”

“如果两根针不在该在的位置的话，心灵感应抑制器会失效。肯定有人帮他把针弄出来了。”

“那我们现在是又受到变种人的威胁了吗？天，我真的毫不意外！”

“一个人类刚刚袭击了我们的变种人总统，你却说人类有危险？我必须说变种人才是事件的受害方！”

“Xavier必须被严格调查！”

“显然是读心者干的！”

“如果是他策划的，那他干嘛还要救总统？”

“Lehnsherr从来都不是暗杀目标。所谓的‘暗杀计划’什么都不是，这只是引发社会分裂的一项计谋罢了！我们才刚刚开始接纳对方，不要被一个读心能力耍了，毁掉我们建立的一切！”

“Xavier是赫赫有名的融合主义者，如果他一生都在致力于融合、到处宣扬平权，他为什么会策划分裂这个社会？”

“显然这代表变种人与人类无法共存，而我们绝对没有享受到所谓的平权！是时候该正眼看待这个社会的问题了。”  
~*~

Charles向窗外望去，同时躲在窗帘后面不让脸漏出来。这栋楼前面的空地上挤着无数的记者和媒体车辆，当然了，来看热闹的无关群众也很多。无疑，所有人都挤破了脑袋想要拍一张Charles的照片。但是这幅情景却是无声的，在心灵感应的层面上来说。他无法听到他们的思想，一丁点都感受不到。这些人肉眼可见，但就像是无脑的僵尸，如同一场恐怖片一样。他的能力已经被阻隔了好几天了，在这之间他感觉十分虚弱、困惑、混乱、抑郁。他唯一想做的事就是蜷缩起来，躲起来，远离这个世界。他无比孤独与悲伤。就当他正要拉上窗帘，重新回到阴暗的卧室时，他注意到一辆黑色的车停在了大楼门前，吸引着在场所有人的注意力。他认出了Logan，后者正从车上下来，为Erik拉开车门。他的心跳骤停。Erik来看他了！

这是Erik第一次来到Charles的家，没想到却是这种情形，真是太滑稽了。无论如何，Charles已经无法压抑住自己的激动之情了！他想念Erik，需要他的精神支持、也同样渴求他的爱抚，比以往更甚。也许Erik也感受到了他的迫切，即使他们的心灵连结已经被迫断开了。

他不得不换了一件衣服，整了整头发让它更加顺滑，至少在Erik进门前让自己看上去不那么像个流浪汉。当那名一直蹲守在他客厅的FBI探员为总统打开前门并敬礼时，Charles看上去稍微像原本的自己了一点。

他觉得自己的心脏跳得近乎疯狂。他希望自己内心深处的所有感情不要直白地全写在自己脸上，毕竟他最不需要的就是为媒体又造出来什么噱头。

一名FBI警探带着Erik来到了Charles的卧室，但在这之后并没有离开，而是在他旁边像一尊雕塑般地站着。当Lehnsherr慢慢走来的时候，Charles觉得自己的呼吸系统大概出了故障。Erik一如既往地沉稳、有气场，而Charles只想扑到他的怀里触碰他的一切。他意识过来自己有多么想念他，而这种想念刺痛了自己。

没有人作出任何举动，他们两人只是看向对方的双眼，直到很长一段时间后Erik终于转身对一旁的FBI探员说道：

“我就从这儿接手吧。”

那名探员只是疑惑地看向Erik。

“我说，我一个人没关系的，”Erik重复道，语气更加坚决了一些。

“总统先生，我的任务是——”

“我知道你的任务什么但我有权更改它！”

这个有指挥性的军队口吻起作用了，那个男人后退了几步。

“别担心，”Erik说道，现在看向Charles。“他戴着抑制器还能做什么？”

探员再次敬礼，然后终于消失在视野中。

Charles破了音。“Erik，我发誓我跟那个袭击一点关系都没有！从始至终！”他喘息道，努力不流出泪来。如果Erik认为他是个叛徒，那这就比他大脑中抑制器引起的剧痛还要折磨人，比窗外每一个偷窥的眼神更加令人窒息。

“嘘，没事的。我知道。”Erik低沉地说道。他紧紧地抱着Charles，让后者蜷缩在他的怀中。“当然，你跟这件事毫无关联，Charles！我在现场呢！我知道到底发生了什么。”

Charles仰视着他，看起来糟糕透了，这让Eirk想要抚摸他的脸颊，让他更舒适些，但想象总是更美好。他缓慢地、不情愿地让双臂从Charles身侧滑落，松开了他。这里不算是个安全的地方，毕竟门外全是记者，而FBI就在隔壁。他在这里的身份不是Charles的男友，他不得不成为那个总统。

“我很抱歉，Erik，我很抱歉......”Charles低垂着脑袋，努力抑制着啜泣，整个人无比憔悴。

Erik感受到胸腔中的一阵剧痛。“我才是应该道歉的人，”他真诚地说道，眼神停留在Charles头上戴的金属圈上。“你又被带上这个东西了......”

Charles轻轻地笑了笑。“直到他们做完调查就好，希望如此。”

“我会想出办法来的，我保证。你不会被困在这儿，这只是规定的流程。你——你是现场唯一一个心电感应者而且人们总是......嗯，人们总是抱有偏见......”他在说出来之后产生了一股恶寒，但他希望自己对Charles毫无保留。他降低了音量，几乎用气声接着说道：“我不能告诉他们真相——我不能直接告诉他们我移走了你太阳穴上的抑制针，因为他们会需要一个解释。我很抱歉，Charles。”

Charles只是点了点头，并没有看向Erik的双眼，玩弄着自己的手指。“我知道，没关系的。我也不会告诉他们那些。”他吞咽了一下，然后抬起头，看上去更加自信了些。“我与这起事件毫无干系，所以他们不会找到任何证实指控的证据。”

Erik真心希望如此！他早已了解，无辜不总能带来胜利。有多少无罪的人最终还是被关起来了，尤其是变种人，尤其是在这种排他的社会中，尤其是当Charles还身为一个读心者——是欧米伽级别的——所以，人类和变种人都会惧怕他的能力，恐惧。恐惧招致厌恶，就像空气招致火苗。星星之火足以燎原。Erik希望自己能够改变些什么，他希望他可以一声令下让他们无罪释放Charles，但他不行。他必须足够耐心，忍受他们的规则，这个社会的规则。烦躁至极。

“Erik？”Charles小声说道，用那双湛蓝的眼睛盯着他。他有些困惑为何Erik静默了好久。

“抱歉，我在想......”Erik说着，揉了揉脸。

传来一声敲门声。Erik苦涩地微笑。

“他们在提醒我我该走了，显然，时间已经到了。”

Charles点了点头，吞咽了一下。

Erik双手抓住Charles的肩膀，安抚性地轻轻捏了捏。

“我不会让他们拘禁你太长时间的，Charles。”他坚定地说道。“很快你就会走出这个局面！你相信我吗？”

“是的！”Charles毫不犹豫地回答道。

Erik点了点头，松开了他。他眉间的皱纹更加显眼了，看起来无比......疲惫。

门打开了，Erik又戴上了他的总统面具。FBI探员再次出现，但在能开口前Erik先打断了他。

“我知道了，我出来了。”

他最后看了一眼Charles，眼神中充满温暖的爱恋，Charles读不到他在想什么，但完全能从他的眼中看出来。

在Erik走向门口的时候他深吸了一口气。接着，他就再次独身一人了，无法感受到Erik的思想，即便他们相去咫尺。  
~*~

副总统Sebastian Shaw走进了总统办公室，一如既往地摆着他自信的架势，就像是整个世界都属于他一样。Erik正坐在桌前，翻阅着有关近日调查结果的新闻。他的眉头紧皱着，因为缺觉，双眼疲劳无比。

“Erik，我们应该讨论一下关于袭击的事。”Shaw说道，完全没有旁敲侧击的意思。

“我们应该谈谈Xavier的事，”Erik说着，“他没有计划这点，而且他们也拿不出来任何反驳他的证据。为什么他知道现在还是在被监禁着，还要戴上那该死的抑制器？”

“我知道这很不公平，Erik，但这就是人类的行为准则。”Sebastian说，语气从公事公办的那种转换成了家长那种。毕竟，他这些年来一直是Erik在政治方面的师父，从Erik踏进政坛那一刻就是了。“他们会在调查完毕那一刻立即还给他自由身的。”

Erik皱眉。“至少要先把那东西从他头上拿下来吧！”

Sebastian坐在Erik的正对面，双手交叠，面露同情之色。

“在这件事上，我懂你的感情，Erik。抑制器确实是糟糕透顶的东西，而且这个男人还救了你的命！你想帮他，这是再自然不过的事了。但是，你现在一点忙都帮不上Xavier。至少不能直接这样做。”

Erik认真地盯着Shaw，好奇他接下来要说什么。

“Erik，这场袭击只证明了，人类不想和变种人和平共处。他们还是想要压迫我们，把我们像发病的动物们一样看关起来，但我们不会让他们得逞。是时候加强对人类的监管力度了，是时候反击回去了！”

Erik沉默不语，继续思考着。Shaw曾经这样跟他说过，但Erik从来都不确定针对人类采取一些强硬的极端手段是不是明智的决定。他是一个分离主义者，没错，但他不是个极端主义者。反过来看，Shaw更有极端主义、理想主义的倾向；他试图争夺来‘变种人权利’，但实际上他的目标是‘变种至上’。Erik不确定自己同意这个观点。平等很重要，而且他还没想成为曾经压迫他的那种人呢。

“好吧，Erik？你是怎么想的？强硬措施？”Shaw满怀希望地看向他。“这会帮到Xavier的，当然，因为人类的法律才是逼迫他戴上抑制器的真凶。”

Erik吞咽了一口。“事实上，Sebastian......我在思考一种截然相反的举措。”他小心地说道。

Shaw皱了皱眉。“所以是？”

“支持混合婚姻。”

沉默。

在这一刻，Shaw看起来就像是一尊博物馆里的蜡像一样，毫无生机地用不可置信的眼神看向Erik。后者给他了一些时间消化这句话。混合婚姻一直是融合主义者的目标，而他们的一切都有悖Shaw的理论。

副总统终于开口说道：“你绝对不可能是认真的。你不可能支持这个畸形的法案！无论如何不能公开这样声明。”

“我很认真，”Erik诚挚地说道，不让Sebastian动摇他一分一毫。

Shaw抿紧了嘴唇，仍然不想这么轻易就放弃说服对方。

“支持混合婚姻一点也不会帮着去解决人类袭击变种人！”他说，“我们要抗争！”

“斗争只会为我们带来种族间更多年的折磨。我们应该朝着发展的方向前进，而不应该想着如何去毁灭。”Erik回答。“我们正在进步，所以更应该继续下去，不应该被前行的一些小挫折阻拦。”

“路上的小挫折？”Sebastian重复道，“路上的小挫折？一个人类试图杀了你，Erik！一个人类试图杀了变种人总统！这不仅是对你的侮辱，更是对整个变种人种族的侮辱！这是战争的导火线！”

“一切对你来说都是战争......”Erik轻轻地叹了一口气。Shaw忽视了他。

“你说我们正在进步，但人类可不是这么想的！”

“人类也给我投了票，Sebastian！他们用性命和安全作担保，愿意相信我！作为一个总统我应该代表变种人和人类！还是说你已经忘了这一点了？”

“人类也许给你投了票，但他们也计划着暗杀行动。”Sebastian冷酷地说道。

“并不是他们所有人都像Kelly一样。”Erik说道，突然想起了Charles说过的那些话。

“大多数都是这样。”

“如果我们现在以暴制暴，这只会验证Kelly的观点，然后告诉人类，每个变种人都是潜在的危险、所有变种人都把人类当成敌人。”

“他们就是敌人！”

Erik摇了摇头。“如果我们在这一时刻支持变种婚姻，这会成为一个强有力的证明。所有人都会知道，除去那些极端主义疯子——他们有可能是人类也有可能是变种人，毕竟厌恶和愚蠢是种族共有的——我们依旧可以和平共处。我会带领所有人避开战争，Sebastian。世界上已经有太多战争了、”

Shaw的脸色阴晴不定。他深深地吸了一口气，又合上了嘴。

“你为什么会突然这么想？”

Shaw的声音有一些刺耳，但Erik忽略了那点。

“不为什么，Sebastian。针对这个问题，我考虑了很久，而这是我的答案。”他回答道。

“是因为那个读心者，对吧？”Shaw说道，语气中带有一丝蔑视。“在你跟他的交往中，他牢牢地把你牵住了，把你转化成一个作白日梦的疯子。”

Erik皱眉。“我不认为你应该知道我们的事。”

“我知道这个国家里的所有事，Erik。这是我的工作。”Shaw说道，直直地看向Erik的双眼。“你在袭击发生前的晚宴上把他的抑制器摘除了，不是吗？”

Erik仍然非常冷静。“我跟Charles的关系不关你的事，Sebastian。”

“你跟Charles的关系？”Shaw的嘴角勾了起来。“你真的认为你跟他有一段关系？”他大笑着摇了摇头。“哦，Erik......我还以为你跟他只是玩玩。我不是挺赞成你的选择的，但看在你这么长时间以来一直是个好孩子，我就睁一只眼闭一只眼了。但你现在称呼它为一段关系？这可不太聪明啊，Erik，你应该清楚的。如果曝光了怎么办？”

“你无权涉足我的私人生活。”Erik坚定地说道。

“你是个公众人物，Erik。见鬼的，你是他妈的总统！”他提高了音量，“你的一切都至关重要！”

“但我的生活不是。我跟Charles相处的时候不是一个总统，我只是我，为什么会有任何人关心这点？”

Shaw裂开了一个颇具讽刺意味的笑，令Erik不禁打了个寒颤。他把Sebastian当成自己的导师，所以还是很尊重他的意见；即使自己不想承认，Erik其实时时刻刻都不自觉地在寻求他的认可。

“哦——这是他跟你说的吗？”Shaw愉快地笑了起来，“他是这样操控你的吗？”

“别这么说他，你随我们两个一无所知，Sebastian。拜托别再说这件事了！”Erik的话语脱口而出，“并且我再说一次，这是很私人的事情，不关你的事。”

“我是你的导师，我带领你走进政坛，如果不是我的话你现在什么都不是。我还以为你很清楚这点呢！我创造了你，Erik，而且你必须承认这点。”Shaw说道，缓缓地从椅子上站起来，双手支撑在Erik的桌子上身体前倾。Erik知道这个举动的目的在于创造压迫感、令自己迷惑、让自己回到他们刚见面时懵懂的时刻。Sebastian继续道：“我清楚地知道你是谁，我也同样了解你的思维方式。我知道什么事物对你有好处，而Charles Xavier绝对不是这类事物。他很危险。”

“Charles并不危险。”

“他改变了你在一个重大问题上的观点，Erik。他已经影响到你的心智了，他当然危险。这就是为什么我应该涉足你们的‘关系’。”

Erik抿紧了嘴。“Charles没有在影响我。”他坚定地说道。

“他是个读心者，不是吗？”Shaw现在大声地说道，慢慢地在Erik桌子前踱步，挥舞着双手。“还是说，在你们两人独处的时候他也戴着抑制器？无时无刻？从未摘下？”

“不，当然没有。”Erik忽视掉这个想法。

“那他跟你上床的时候戴着抑制器吗？”Sebastian继续逼问着，“你觉得他进入你的脑子多少次？玩弄了多少小把戏？”

“别说了，Sebastian！他完全不是那种人！”Erik已经完全控制不住自己的愤怒了。

“你能确定吗？你能分辨他到底有没有脑控你吗？当他使用自己的能力时可以毫无痕迹，那是欧米伽级的变种，见鬼的！你觉得他在你毫不知情的时候窃取了多少信息，嗯？他把你的多少隐私都透露给了他的同事？他每一次跟你做爱，每一次让你高潮，他的思维都在对你做些什么你知道吗？你能分清吗？”又一次邪笑。“他跟你在一起是因为他在乎吗，还是说，是因为这样更容易把总统搞得昏头转向、进而把你变成他的傀儡？”

那是最后一根稻草。

“出去！现在！在我做出什么之前！”Erik吼道。

Sebastian笑着，双手举向空中假意投降。“我只是想让你睁开眼睛，好好看看现实，Erik。我关心着你，我永远都在为你着想。你一直到很聪明，我明白，所以你总会有犯傻的一些时候。但这需要做个了结了。不要因为一双蓝眼睛就失足毁了这个国家，你负担不了再继续犯傻下去了，总统先生。”

Erik的下巴绷紧了。他狠狠地看着Shaw，但后者似乎完全没有被这种怒视恫吓到。他又露出了一个笑，然后走出房门让Erik一个人陷入思绪中。


	6. 精心策划

“你为什么要戴个帽子？”Raven做了个鬼脸，亲了亲他的两颊。

“在连续三周没有联系我之后，这真是个合适的见面台词啊。”Charles翻了个白眼。

“他们不让我见你，这不又不是我的错。”Raven也跟着翻白眼，但同时紧紧地攥着他的双手。“但说真的，这个帽子是怎么回事？”

Charles将帽子抬起来一点，露出了圈住他头顶的金属环。Raven的脸色一下子变得很差。

“哦......抱歉......我不知道你现在还需要戴着那个。”她说着，坐了下来。

“显然在调查工作完全停止之前，我还需要戴着它。”Charles说道，试图显得随意一点。“我有一点......不太想看见这个东西的存在。实际上戴着这蠢帽子也帮不上太大忙。”

“这感觉一定很糟糕......”

“至少现在我能与其他人见面了。‘其他人’一般指你。而且FBI探员也不需要无时无刻都出现在我的公寓中。”Charles耸了耸肩。“只要我不把这天杀的东西摘下来他们就不会出现。”

Raven降低了音量。“如果你摘下来的话，谁又会知道呢？”

“公寓外面还有几个探员的，随时随刻盯着我。而且，如果我摘除了它，警报会响起来，而那些确保我带着抑制器的可怜家伙会倒霉的。”

“见鬼！”

“我知道。”他白眼一翻。“不过往好的方向看，媒体不会再蹲在我的公寓门前了，这总是个好消息吧。”

“你看起来累坏了。”Raven怜爱地说道。

“我——我很好。”

他不确定自己很好，但他一定不想再让Raven担心了，现在这些已经足够了。就在她准备继续追问的时候，Charles的电话铃声响起。这很不寻常，因为当事件发生后还没有人打电话过来过。他有些抱歉地看向Raven，然后接起了电话。

“Xavier先生？”电话线那头响起了一个熟悉的声音。“这里是Erik Lehnsherr。我打电话过来是想询问，今晚你是否有空与我见面共进晚餐呢？我听闻你的公寓现在已经可以接待客人了。我希望能在你使我脱险后认真答谢你一番。”

Charles过了好长时间才反应过来Erik正在给自己打电话，后者想要他们的见面不被怀疑，后者想要见自己，后者很有可能在 **想念** 自己。

“Charles？你现在可以回话吗，我还有另外一些事情需要处理。”Erik用他总统的声音说道。他大概在担心电话录音被其他人研究，但Charles不想在意这些，毕竟Erik **正在给他打电话** ！

他反应过来自己现在很有可能像个中学生一样满脸通红，所以他开始钻研起了自己的鞋尖，默默地咬了咬内侧口腔防止自己笑起来。

“是的。是的，我没问题的。”他回答道。

“很好，那就定下来了。我会在大约晚上六点左右到你的公寓。”

在Charles可以回应之前，Erik先挂上了电话。

Charles又花了一些时间使自己从突如其来的喜悦中镇定下来，然后才抬头看向Raven。他脸上的情绪大概已经出卖了自己，因为当他们两人的视线相遇后，她立刻得出结论：

“哦。你在跟什么人约会。”她宣布道。

Charles僵住了。“什么？不我没有。”

她白了他一眼。“我知道你的，Charles。所以就跟我坦白吧，他是谁？”

“他谁也不是。这通电话是工作上的事情。”Charles坚持道。

她扬起一侧眉毛。

“你觉得我会信吗？这三周以来这么多事都在同时发生，你根本没有在工作。况且，”她摆出早已看透一切的神情。“那个表情可不是公事公办的表情。坦白吧。”

“Raven......”

“快说。”

Charles叹了一口气然后放弃抵抗了。好吧，其实没有那么放弃，更像是他真的很希望能跟Raven分享一些自己的情绪，即使现在来看，他还不能坦白一切。

“好吧，好吧。我在跟一个人约会。”他承认道，把它说出来的感觉真好。“但它不是——我是说，我们没有——我们只是......很随意的。我们还不知道它会发展成什么样呢。”

“嗯？那么这一切已经开始多久啦？”Raven追问道，双臂在胸前交叉，得意地笑着。

Charles考虑了一下说谎，但还是决定坦诚。

“五个月。”他说。

Raven的眼睛大睁、

“五个月？？？你在跟一个人约会五个月之后还不打算告诉我？！”

“这又不是平常意义上的约会......我们不知道未来会怎样所以我们决定在那之前不向任何人透露这件事。”

“五个月来都是这样？五个月了，你们还不知道未来会怎样？”她已经激动过头了。“哦，上帝啊，Charles！他结婚了吗？”她脱口而出。

更像是跟他的工作结婚了，Charles暗想着。

“当然没有！Raven，我永远不会破坏别人的家庭！这完全不是那样的。”

即使失去了自己的心灵感应能力，他仍然知道Raven的思绪现在很不淡定，很有可能在总结所有可能出现在这段保密关系中的惊天阴谋。 

“他不是罪犯，这是合法的，我们没有吸毒——”他开始列举。

她松了一口气。“我很抱歉，别在意我。我只是日常想东想西而已。”她有些气鼓鼓的。“通常你都告诉我一切的，但现在？我肯定会担心啊，你不能怪我。”

“很抱歉之前没有告诉你这些，但我们还没有准备好，Raven，这就是所有原因了。其中没有险恶的幕后黑手之类的。”Charles保证道。

Raven花了一些时间整理思绪。“好吧，我懂了。”她说道，然后问出了史上最扎心的问题：“那么他是谁啊？”

Charles咬了咬嘴唇。“我还不能告诉你这个。但我会的！我希望你能跟他见一面。”

当他想到Erik时，他已经隐藏不住自己的笑容了，任何尝试也无济于事。当他再次看向Raven的时候，他发现她也再宠爱地朝自己笑着。

“你确实陷入爱河了。”她轻轻地说道。

Charles从来没有这样总结过，直到自己的妹妹直截了当地说出来。那从来不是言语能够表明的，他自己也从来不敢如此幻想。但当他听到这句话时，那就像一道闪电，突然照亮了一切原来就存在的事物，那些没有被注意过的情感。

“我觉得——我觉得我有可能......”他说着，有些惊讶于自己的坦露。

这令人难以置信。他突然感到一阵轻飘飘的喜悦，但在此同时又有些害怕与无措。他 **已经爱上Erik了！他爱Erik！** 这太过于明显，以至于他开始疑惑为什么自己没有早一点发现这点。这无与伦比的美妙，但又有点吓人！

当然了，这大概是他最不愿意面对的复杂状况。他们面对着太多障碍，Erik和他的未来会是怎样的？但无论如何，他都希望向Erik诉说自己的情感。事实上他已经等不及告诉Erik了！就是今晚！  
~*~

他与Erik晚上的议案面一开始相当的正式沉闷，毕竟Erik身旁站着几个保镖——直到现在他们仍然会每日守在Charles公寓门前。但到了傍晚后半段时，Charles和Erik终于独处一室了，一切都回归到原来的样子。

Charles情不自禁地微笑，即使他还带着抑制器，即使这一个月过得相当艰辛，即使这个世界是这个世界。只要Erik还在他身旁就无一所求了。他很庆幸Erik还活着！他欣慰地了解了Kelly已经入狱，Erik无比安全，而且他现在正在Charles的公寓中，坐在Charles的沙发上，在他们相拥时，手指穿过Charles的头发。几乎就像往常一样。几乎......

“我想把那东西从你头上摘下来！”Erik说道，抚摸着Charles没有被抑制器束缚住的头发。

“他们立刻会察觉到的。”Charles回答，“不要冒险。”

“如果我稍微动一下那两根针......？”

“Erik，最好不要，最好不要管它。只要等到调查完全结束就好。”

Erik心痛地看向Charles，全然了解佩戴一个抑制器的感受。“你要比自己想象的更坚强，Charles。”他说道，轻轻地吻着对方的太阳穴，也就是靠近金属针的那处，慰藉着他。

Charles小声地叹了一口气，在Erik的怀中放松了下来。“我没有感觉到很坚强。”他静静地说道，合上了眼睛，寻求着Erik的抚摸。“但谢谢你。”

“Shaw说我们应该战斗......”Erik说，“这个国家已经失去理智了，参议院也一样。我每时每刻都要参与会议，而议员们还要求我给出上万种策略。”

“我知道我应该关心这些，但诚实地说，当我以为我要失去你的那一时刻，当我想到你有可能会死的时候......我......我只希望你能活着。”Charles安静地坦白道。“在那时我不在乎人类和变种人会发生什么。我只希望你能活着。”

Erik紧紧地抱着Charles，给予他依靠，给予他温暖。

“我还活着，我很好。我幸存了下来。”他在Charles的额头上贴下一个吻，嗅闻着对方。“嗯......我想你了......”

“我都感受不到你的思维，就像是你不在这里一样。”Charles咬着嘴唇，抑制住一声啜泣。“你今天晚上来这里，我真的太高兴了。谢谢你今晚来了！”他继续向Erik的怀中蜷缩着，只有在他的双臂中他才能获得慰藉与热度。

“我当然会来了，Charles。我必须要见你，我必须确保你没事。”他往后移了一点，为了与Charles对视。“现在，放松下来。今晚不是留给伤感的，不要再说抑郁的话题了！今晚的意义在于我终于又可以抱着你了！”他向Charles微笑道，希望后者能开心起来，感受到支持与希望。

Charles也返回给他了一个笑，然后满足地叹了口气。“嗯，对，没错。”有点像是猫在打呼噜。

“所以......晚餐？我已经快要饿坏了。”Erik咧着嘴笑道。

“没错！”Charles热情地表示同意，“我准备了好几道菜，这将会是一顿温馨的晚餐！”

这确实是一顿温馨的晚餐，直到——

“你又在盘子里剩西蓝花了，”Charles宠爱地说道。有关Erik的每一件小事在他眼里都那么美妙，所以每当他看到这个男人的时候都情不自禁地内心放晴。他已经等不及向Erik告白自己的心事了。

“你知道我不吃西蓝花的，Charles。”Erik被逗乐了。“为什么你总是坚持要我吃啊？”

“西蓝花是完美的健康食物！你就尝试一次然后就知道了，再说了，这次的烹饪手法与众不同。”他笑着，叉起一块西蓝花向Erik的嘴送去。

“我真的不喜欢西蓝花，Charles，我从来没喜欢过。”Erik无奈地说道。

“但这是我的秘制菜肴，它很特殊的。至少试着吃一次，也许你会感觉跟以往不一样呢。”

“我不会的。”Erik佯装生气道。

Charles希望能亲这个气鼓鼓的Erik一口。“味觉会变的，”他继续说道，仍然拿着叉子。

Erik翻了个白眼，还是张开了嘴。Charles将西蓝花递入Erik的口中让他品尝，然后......

“很好，不是吗？”他愉快地微笑道。

Erik的脸色沉了下来，而这让Charles有些失望地皱眉。

“怎么了？你不喜欢么？”

“我喜欢它。”Erik有些沉闷地回答道，“而这恰好就是问题所在。”

Charles现在更加疑惑了。失去了自己的心电感应能力以后，他更加不能了解到底什么出了差错。他无法从Erik的思维中感受到心情的动向，所以他只能通过面部表情猜测Erik的想法。这困惑无比。“这是什么意思？”他问道。

Erik的视线尖锐地看向Charles，当前者再次开口时，他的神情变得冰冷。

“是你让我喜欢它的吗？”

“Erik......？”

“显然不是现在做的，因为你正戴着抑制器，但是是从前吗？是你在之前让我喜欢西蓝花的吗？”Erik重复道，把每一个字眼都咬得很重。

“当然不是。我为什么会那样做？”Charles这时陷入完全迷茫的状态。“Erik，我没有在你身上使用我自己的能力，如果这就是你在暗示的话。现在没有，永远都没有。只有当你自己同意的时候。”

“哦是吗？那当我让你进入我的脑子的时候，你还对我做了些什么？”

而现在Charles看起来被冒犯到了，又很受伤。

“你是在说，我在用我的心电感应控制你吗？”他问道，试图让自己的声音保持稳定。听到来自他人平白无故的指控是一回事，但从Erik的口中听到......？这很痛苦。

“不。”Erik坚定地说道，“我是在说，我在没有防备的时候让你用心电感应控制我了。”

“Erik！你知道我永远不会那么做的！无论是对你还是对任何人！我尊重所有人的隐私。”

“那是你一贯的说辞。但我打赌，在总统身上你又另当别论，也许是为了获得那些更大的利益。”

Charles被激怒了，满脸痛苦。

“这不是西蓝花引起的，对吗？这是因为那些新闻，那些媒体针对我的评论。我早该知道的！”

“你早该知道我会发现你的所作所为的。”Erik反击道。

“我什么也没有做！”Charles大喊着声明。

“我在混合婚姻法上改变观点了，Charles。我改变观点了。”Erik说，“我以前一直反对它，但当我再次考虑起这个问题的时候我改变观点了！”

“你为什么就不想承认那是你自己的想法，不是我强迫你改变的呢？”

Erik摇了摇头，摆出一副痛苦的表情。“我现在说出来的话都像是你说的！”

“我没有在你身上使用变种，Erik！”Charles激动地坚持道。

Erik嗤鼻。“那如果你做了，我能分辨出来吗？”

Charles抿紧了嘴，什么也没说。

“回答问题，Charles。”Erik逼迫道。“如果你确实那么做了，我会知道吗？”

“不。”Charles终于回答道。“如果我想脑控你，Erik，我可以轻而易举的达到，而不让你发觉。甚至你都不会怀疑。但我没有。而且你知道我没有这么做。”

但Erik已经完全陷入主观臆断，什么也听不进去了。他的思维运转的太快以至于他都无法阻止自己再往深处挖掘。况且，他不想停止。他被自己内心中的怀疑猜忌所主导，即使他自己都不知道这些阴谋论是何时冒出来的。但现在，它们就像是血液中的毒素。也许这就是Charles一直以来的谋划，也许他还利用了Robert Kelly来达到自己的目的，正如媒体所说。也许Sebastian关于Charles正在影响、利用Erik的观点是完全正确的。要不然，Erik为什么会突然发现这一切可能性？要不然，他为什么突然改变了自己对于世界的这么多看法？他感觉自己被背叛了，被欺骗了，孤身一人。

“这就是你让我操你的原因吗？”他问道，语调中充满了刺痛感。“这样来接近我，让我通过你那愚蠢的法律！？”

“什么？不！”

Erik不想继续听下去了。他被伤的太重，而他唯一想做的就是伤害回去。

“就是这样！你跟我上床这样才能进入我的大脑，再把我变成你的傀儡！”

“Erik，我没有——”

“好吧，我要告诉你一件事，Charles，你其实没有那么高尚！”

Charles抿紧了嘴，脸颊因为愤怒而涨红，他的嘴唇止不住地颤抖，即使他努力地自控着。

“我不知道你为什么还要留在这里。”他说，轻微地摇晃着。“请，出去。”

Erik站在那里，在那一段时间内盯着Charles。他的内心也在颤抖。他的下巴绷紧了，嘴唇抿成一条直线，眉头皱的更深了些。“我很抱歉。”他说。

“我现在不想再听了。”Charles打断了他。

“你让我说完。”Erik坚定地说道。“我很抱歉，我让你伺机进入了我的大脑。我很抱歉因为我让自己轻易被你吸引。我很抱歉我——我让自己爱上了你。”

在这些词语消失在空气中时，Erik离开了。Charles感到一阵被抛弃时的心碎的晕眩。这与他的晚餐计划相差太远了。  
~*~

Erik回到家后，他的儿子看到了他的表情。Peter顿时变得无比关心与悲伤。

“哦，天哪，老爸。你做了什么？”


End file.
